


Bitch You Thought

by white_russian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>debate club/ lexa 'helps' finn get the girl but come on, when does that ever really work out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Lexa was ruthless on the soccer field, and she had a tight knit group of friends that were by her side no matter what, but in class she found it easier to just stay quiet. Stay quiet when some asshole talks on and on, stay quiet when someone curses out the teacher for just doing their job, stay quiet because that's how she stayed safe. And sure, she had it a hell of a lot easier than others, but ever since Anya had graduated she had lost her safety net. So now she stayed quiet.

Lunch was always nice though, she could sit with her friends, steal fries from Gustus, help Arti with his math, just feel safe. 

"Did you hear about debate club?" Tris asked as she slid Arti's tray over and sat down next to him, squishing him on the small bench.

"They're doing it again? I thought debate club was disbanded I was a freshman." Lexa said, raising an eyebrow.

Tris laughed, "Oh yea, it's back and better than ever. They're definitely doing it. And apparently Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake are going to be leading it."

Lexa frowned, "Clarke's really not that bad."

Tris sighed, "Look, putting your crush for her aside, Blake could argue with literally anyone and anything. And after what happened a couple years ago with the other Blake at state, this year will no doubt be a disaster."

Lexa frowned and ignored Tris's first comment. 

"You should join," Gustus said from Lexa's side.

"I should not."

"No!" Tris exclaimed, "You totally should. You could literally out-argue Octavia. I've seen you when you get worked up."

"I do not get worked up."

"Maybe that was the wrong choice of word," Tris said. "When you get passionate, you actually end up sounding like you know what you're talking about, even when I know you're bullshitting your way through."

"She's right," Gustus said. 

"How do you even join debate club?" Lexa asked, figuring she could at least play along for a bit.

"You just have to sign up and attend the meetings. They're every Tuesday, which I know you have free because there's no soccer on Tuesdays. Then, basically if you're good at practice, they'll put you on stage for debates against other schools." Tris grinned, "Lexa this will be so fun!"

"Are you joining too?" Lexa asked, dubious.

"No, I have art class Tuesdays."

Lexa sighed, "Fine, I'll go to one meeting to see how it is. But you do realize I'm giving up literally my one free day a week."

"Don't be so dramatic," Tris said as the bell rang. "I'm sure you'll love it."

\-----------------------

So, instead of driving home early and actually doing the homework she had ignored on Monday, Lexa found herself walking the halls, headed towards where the debate club met. She could hear voices behind the door when she arrived and she paused for a moment before shaking her head and pushing the door open.

There was a good number of students scattered in the classroom chairs, and none other than Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake were standing at the front, well, sitting on the desk in Octavia's case, addressing the students.

Clarke paused when Lexa walked in, giving her a small smile. "Take a seat anywhere, I was just saying that the first meeting will mainly be to see if you think debate is for you. It'll take wit and fast talking, as well as being able to get your points across quickly and concisely, as well as articulately. If you decide it's not for you, no problem! Otherwise I hope to see most of you back here next Tuesday."

Lexa had taken the first available seat, next to a boy with floppy hair that she had seen around the school. 

Octavia slid off the desk and clapped her hands together loudly. "So," she said, "we have a teacher sponsor, Miss Lynn, but she couldn't make it today and entrusted Griffin and I to lead today's meeting. Now that we've gotten the basics out of the way, we'll start with a quick debate. I'll choose the topic and then choose two people to debate it for a minute each up at the front." 

"There are no expectations right now, just for you guys to see how it works and to get more comfortable with the idea of debating publically. If you don't want to come up, just say so and I'll choose someone else. So, let's see. How about you, and you."

Octavia had pointed to a girl with dark blonde hair first and then Lexa. Lexa froze for a moment, but the other girl was already standing and she knew that if Tris found out about Lexa backing down from a challenge she'd never hear the end of it. With a small sigh, Lexa stood as well, making her way to the front.

"Great," Octavia said, grinning. "So you stand here," she directed the other girl to one side of the large desk at the front and then pointed at the other side for Lexa. "And you there. Now, usually you'll have a podium and your notes in front of you, but for today you can just think off the top of your head, anything that comes to mind. Start with a brief introduction and then jump right into your argument. I'll stop you around a minute. Ready?" 

Both girls nodded.

"Great, the debate is red versus blue." She pointed to Lexa, "You've got blue. Go."

"Hi, I'm Lexa and today I'll show how blue is a much more calming, serene, and more widely accepted color than red. Most of our social media is blue, why? Because it helps to calm you, it offers a cool and serene environment that is prone to getting work done. Blue is more sensitive on the eyes, and we usually associate it with warm summer days, clear water, and trust. Blue is considered a cool color, and is less likely to get one agitated. Most will also find that blue is the preferred color of today's society,"

"And time!" Octavia interrupted. She pointed to the other girl, "Go!"

"Hi I'm Harper and red is the color of passion, desire, and love. Hope comes in the form of a heart, which is depicted in red. Revolutions are bathed in red, passion and desire is seen as red. Two of our strongest emotions; fear and love, are represented by the color red. A color so rich and strong can only be seen as red. Red may not be as popular, but it is strong and fierce. The brightest flowers bloom red, the first color of the rainbow is red, the sky as the sun sinks below the horizon turns a brilliant shade of red,"

"Time!" Octavia said, leading the students in a small round of clapping. "That was great you guys, exactly what we're looking for here. Usually we'll have a rebuttal by Lexa and then one more by Harper before closing statements, but for today we'll stop there. Okay, Harper, Lexa, you two can sit down, now let's have, uh, you and you."

Octavia pointed out two more people as Lexa quickly took her seat again, her heart still beating. Tris was right, she had missed the thrill of an argument, even one has simple as debating two colors. The two new people began their initial arguments but Lexa tuned them out, a small smile on her face. It seemed debate club would be more fun than she had originally thought.

Lexa looked back up to the front of the classroom, right into the face of Clarke Griffin, who appeared to be staring at her. Lexa stared back until Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the two kids at the front, who had finished their arguments.

"Great job. Monty, make sure to speak a bit slower and you'll sound great. You had a really solid argument Miller, I can't wait to see what you can do when you have actual research in front of you. Alright, it looks like we have time for one more group before we have to wrap it up and go over these information packets, boring I know."

Octavia called on the boy who was sitting next to Lexa and another kid, who had chosen to seat himself in the far back of the room.

"Murphy," Octavia said with a shit eating grin. "Fancy seeing you here. Why don't you come up and show us what you can do."

"Can it, little Blake." Murphy said as he slowly rose from his seat.

Octavia frowned slightly at the nickname but let it slide. The other boy stood at the front already, looking pretty smug for his objectively bad haircut.

"Okay, you two are going to argue long hair versus short hair. Murphy, you're up first for short hair.

Murphy shot Octavia a glare but took a breath, ready to speak. Lexa was actually pretty surprised by what he said. There were definitely cons of long hair, such as knots, time for maintenance, and the higher usage of shampoo, and Murphy pointed them all out. 

Octavia nodded approvingly as he went along. "That was actually pretty decent, you provided a well-rounded argument." She turned to the second kid, "Okay, you're up."

The other kid, Finn, gave a less than compelling argument, despite the fact that he himself was sporting long hair, and he gave that smirk at the end that Lexa had seen far too many times for only having known him twenty minutes.

"That was good Finn, you seem to have the fundamentals down." 

The two took their seats, but not before Finn shot another grin at Clarke, who gave a small smile in return.

"Okay," Clarke said, standing, " we're passing around a small packet of information, such as standard meeting times, the few additional meetings that we'll need to have right before competitions, and additional costs which will only happen if we go on to state. Look through it for a moment and then if anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Miss Lynn's email, as well as Octavia's and my own school emails, are all on there as well, but please only use them for school related questions."

The room was quiet for a moment before a couple of kids had questions, which Clarke helpfully answered. The packet looked straightforward enough. The only issue would be when soccer practices were scheduled for the same time as debate meetings, which shouldn't happen often and since it was off season Lexa could probably get out of practice. 

"Okay if that's it then I'll let you all go a bit early. Remember to fill out the form at the back of the packet if you want to join and bring it to next week's meeting." 

Lexa gathered up her bag and made her way up to the front.

"Hey," Clarke said, smiling widely. "Lexa, right?"

"Yea."

"I'm Clarke."

Lexa grinned, "I was aware of that."

"Oh, right, of course." 

Lexa could have sworn she blushed.

"Did you have a question?"

"I did, I'm on the soccer team and I noticed that some of the additional Saturday meetings would coincide with my soccer practice. It looks like those meetings aren't until a bit later though, when soccer slows down, so hopefully I can get out of practice in order to make it. I just wanted to let you know in case that'd be a problem."

"Well thank you! And it shouldn't matter. We were actually thinking of changing Saturday practices to Thursday before school. We're mainly going to see what worked best with the team that we made. So you're thinking about joining?"

"Yea, it looks like fun."

"From your argument today I think you'll do really great, so if you have to miss a practice or two don't sweat it, and thanks for letting me know ahead of time."

"No problem, I'll see you next week then."

"See you next week," Clarke said with a grin before turning to help another student.

Lexa gave a small and polite smile to the boy who walked up, the same floppy haired kid who had sat next to her. He didn't even look her way, his eyes glued on Clarke's. Lexa rolled her eyes and kept walking. She held the door open for Harper, the girl she had debated against.

"You were really great up there. Lexa, right?"

"Yea, and thanks, I liked your argument as well."

Harper grinned, "My friend Monroe was supposed to be here too, but she had to cancel last minute. I talked to Octavia though and she said as long as she signs the other packet she can still join."

Harper was apparently talkative. 

"That's nice. My friends annoyed me until I agreed to go to the meeting, I'm still not sure if I want to join."

"Why not?"

"Soccer's pretty intense all year. I mean, I'm pretty sure I could handle it, I just want to talk to my coach first."

"Ah, I understand that. Well, I hope to see you at next week's meeting. Bye Lexa!"

Lexa waved at Harper, who split off down a side hall. Lexa was going to head out to her car but she found her legs carrying her around the back of the school to where the practice field was. She quickly changed in the locker room, sliding on a spare pair of workout shorts and pulling off her shirt, figuring her sports bra would do. She quickly tied on the cleats she had in her locker and stuffed her backpack in their place. 

As she jogged out to the field she was glad to see Tristan still there.

"Hey," Lexa called, causing the girl to look up.

"Hey loser. How'd it go?"

"Pretty well, I guess. I still need to talk to Indra about joining. I don't want spending time on debate to affect my soccer performance."

"Lex, literally nothing can affect your soccer performance. I swear you practice in your sleep. Now come on, I made up this new running drill and I want to test it out on you."

Lexa grinned, this was what she was best at. She listened intently as Tristan explained her largely over-complicated running pattern, basically an elaborate form of hopscotch. She beamed at Lexa after she was done her explanation and Lexa sighed, jogging towards the side of the field, Tristan's designated starting point.

"Go!" Tristan yelled and Lexa took off.

Tristan yelled out directions and corrections as Lexa's feet flew through the series of ropes that Tristan had laid on the ground. 

"Faster Lex!" 

"Fuck you!"

"Go over the yellow ropes and to the right of the red!"

Lexa's breath came in short huffs and her thighs ached by the end of it.

"So, how was it?" Tris asked, jogging over.

"Way too complicated, but damn that got me moving." 

"Indra would totally go for it. And if not her, then Gustus has to let me try it out on free day. I can work my little sister charm on him."

"I have no doubt you will prevail," Lexa said teasingly. "Now, listen to this idea that I've been mulling over for a while."

Thirty minutes into their 'practice' and Tris was dodging between cones as Lexa threw spare balls at her. Tristan shrieked with laughter as one brushed against her side.

"I have to stop, I can't run!"

"Maybe you shouldn't laugh during drills, are they not hard enough? Should I make them harder number 11?"

"No Commander!" Tris yelled back, her smile growing. 

"I still see that smile," Lexa yelled, laughing as she lobbed another ball in Tristan's direction.

Tristan rolled out of the way and came up holding her own ball, throwing it back at Lexa. Lexa shrieked and dodged, launching another ball in retaliation.

"Not so tough are you now?" Tristan taunted.

"You're going down!" Lexa yelled, charging Tristan.

Tristan took off in a dead sprint across the field, but Lexa's legs were older and longer and she quickly caught up. Right as they neared the fence Lexa tackled Tristan and they both hit the ground hard, grunting at the impact.

"My spleen, you've ruptured my spleen." Tristan said, gasping.

"Don't be so dramatic, I think my skull is broken."

"Oh please, you have the thickest head of all of us."

"You're elbow definitely is bleeding though," Lexa pointed out.

Tristan looked down, "Eh, I've had worse."

Lexa groaned and rolled away from Tristan, detangling their limbs. 

"Uh, are you two okay?"

Lexa's eyes flew open and she looked up to see the face of none other than Clarke Griffin staring at them from the other side of the fence.

"'Course we are." Tristan said immediately. 

"Oh, good. You two went down pretty hard."

"That's because Lexie doesn't know how to hold herself back. Did you see her tackle me? I'm pretty sure she went airborne for a moment." Tristan groaned and hauled herself to her feet. "Thanks for checking though."

Clarke nodded. "And you're good too, Lexa?"

Lexa quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her thigh. "Uh, yea, of course. I'm good. Thanks for checking." She tried to reign in her panting, hyper aware that she was only in her small shorts and sports bra, likely covered in mud and grass stains from their fall.

"Good," Clarke said with a disarming smile. "I'll see you next week then?"

"Uh, yes, next week. See you then."

Clarke smiled once more and then continued her walk. Once she was about ten feet away Tristan burst into laughter.

Lexa whipped her head around and glared at the younger girl.

"That was," Tristan said between laughs, "the gayest thing," she clutched her stomach, "I have ever seen."

Lexa's glare hardened. 

"She couldn't look away from your abs are you kidding me! Clarke Griffin's gay as fuck, holy shit this is incredible."

"Tristan stop."

"Lex, no, this is perfect. You have to join debate. You're going to sweep her off her feet with your fancy words and smooth transitions."

"You're going to regret those words in practice tomorrow."

"I will never regret the words I say for true love."

Lexa sighed, there was no getting through to her. She began to jog back to the locker rooms, she had homework she needed to get done anyway.

"I'm right about this," Tristan yelled, "you'll see!"

Lexa just stuck her middle finger up.

\-----------------------------------

Lexa had seen Clarke in the halls around school, she had known who she was, but after the meeting on Tuesday it was like Clarke was everywhere. She saw her while heading to lunch, she saw her walking into the school, she had even held the door for her. Lexa wasn't always the best about noticing her surroundings, but this was a bit ridiculous. 

She knew it had gotten out of hand when the only warning of a ball flying right towards her head was Gustus's frantic yell. She had thought she had seen blonde hair across the field and it had piqued her attention. Tuesday couldn't come fast enough.

\-------------------------

Clarke couldn't help it, the girl was gorgeous. So what if she walked a little faster through the parking lot so they'd wind up walking up the steps together, and so what if she wanted to see what a soccer practice looked like. She had never been into sports. Maybe she was branching out. 

Looking at her phone she saw it was time to head towards Octavia, who threw a fit if Clarke was late literally anywhere. 

Pushing the classroom door open, Clarke saw Octavia and Raven locked in what looked a heated hangman game.

"E!" Raven yelled.

"You already guessed E, go again!"

"This is impossible!" Raven shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, you're impossible!" Octavia shot back.

"I give up!" Raven declared, "I'm going back to shop."

"Have fun being a butthole!" Octavia yelled as Raven yanked the door open.

Raven just stuck her middle finger up at Octavia before slipping into the hall way.

Octavia took a breath and then turned to Clarke, all smiles. "Hey boo. You ready to get things set up for tomorrow? I was thinking we could finalize our practice schedule."

"Uh, yea. Are you and Raven, okay?"

"Of course! That was the seventh game of hang man she couldn't complete in a row." 

"That's odd, Raven's usually amazing at those."

"I know. I was writing in Tagalog."

"Using the English alphabet?"

"Yea."

"No wonder she was angry. She only knows a couple of words and probably not the correct spelling."

Octavia shrugged, "I try my best to keep her life interesting." She had finished erasing the board and took her usual seat on top the desk at the front of the class.

"So what have we got so far?" Octavia asked, swinging her feet a bit and looking up at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke grinned and pulled out the binder she had dedicated solely to debate club.

"So, I think we have the majority of our schedule complete, and of course the first two rehearsals will mainly be labeling the members, but after that we can look at when first debate is and then how much time is in the middle and, knowing that, we'll be able to better plan for the practices we have."

"Sounds brilliant, let's get to work."

\-------------------------

Lexa didn't technically have practice on Tuesdays, but since her afternoon was now locked up in debate club she agreed to do some drills with Gustus in the morning. She knew this wouldn't get her out of helping Tristan in the afternoon, but that wasn't really something she minded. What she did mind was the showering.

Her hair was curly, like hard to control and definitely not Lexa's style, curly. Usually when she showered at night she would wrap her hair up in a less than ideal bun, minimizing the curl effect. But at school that wasn't exactly an option.

She sighed in English class as she pushed a strand of loose hair back for the millionth time. Gustus heard and turned to shoot her a grin.

"This is your fault," she whispered.

He just winked and turned back in his seat.

After that Lexa had had it. Luckily, she had stashed some spare bobby pins in her soccer locker a couple of weeks ago, so as soon as class was over she dashed to the gym. Lexa rounded the corner so fast she didn't see the person in front of her until they collided together.

"I am so sorry!" Lexa exclaimed, hands darting out to steady the other person. The other person, who just happened to be Clarke.

"Oh, Lexa! It's not a problem. Why are you running?"

Clarke was in the school colors, presumably going to gym class.

"Oh, it's my hair. I need to put it up."

"It is really curly." Clarke said with a grin.

"Too curly." Lexa insisted.

"Well I like it, but it's your hair. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"I'll be there." Lexa said with a grin. Remembering the rush she was in she frowned, "I've got to go now or I'll be late."

"No, of course. See ya!"

Lexa gave a small wave as she turned into the next alcove of lockers, designated for the soccer team. Her hands flew over her locker combination, and soon she held a numerous amount of bobby pins between her teeth, her eyes trained on the small mirror attached to her locker while her hands expertly twisted her hair up and onto her head. 

A minute later, with her bun an image of perfection, a small miracle in and of itself, Lexa slammed her locker shut and raced back out the gym, sliding into her seat slightly late and largely out of breath. Ryder turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow. Lexa scrunched her face up at him, her subtle way of sticking her tongue out. Ryder just grinned and turned in his seat. 

Despite trying to tame her hair, small wisps escaped throughout the day, framing Lexa's face and tickling her neck to her greatest annoyance. She was frowning by the time she got to the debate classroom, slightly early.

She pushed open the door and was surprised to see that only Clarke was at the front, organizing some papers. 

"Hello," Lexa said.

Clarke looked up and smiled. "Lexa, hey! I'm so glad you came, I assume you brought your signed form?" She asked teasingly.

Lexa's frown softened into a small grin and she held up the paper in her hand, "Right here. Where's Octavia?"

Clarke sighed, "Probably caught up in shop class. The girl is hopeless with stuff like that, but put a bow and arrow in her hand and she's deadly."

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?"

Clarke laughed, "Don't worry, she's actually on a team in Hopewell, you know the town not too far from here, so she gets her energy out there."

"Isn't that like forty-five minutes away?"

Clarke shrugged, "It's the price we pay for living in a small ass town."

"Our town isn't that small," Lexa insisted.

"Lexa. We have one soccer team made of the minimum number of players."

Lexa lifted her chin, "We have a very strict coach, she's selective."

"It's okay, I was only teasing. I am glad you came though, why don't you sit at the front, people will be in soon."

Lexa was going to sit in the back, like usual, but she couldn't now that Clarke had said that. And besides, this was all about coming out of her shell. She could sit at the front.

True to Clarke's word, several other students showed up moments later, cutting off Clarke and Lexa's conversation. Octavia burst into the   
room a minute before they were scheduled to begin, and Clarke quickly wiped at her own cheek, indicating for Octavia to do the same. Octavia seemed to blush as she did so and Lexa briefly wondered why a smudge of dirt would elicit such a response. 

The crowd of students today was smaller than before, but was still made up of a good number of kids. Clarke began by collecting everyone's permission slips and then going over their finalized schedule. 

"Of course, if you know you'll have any other commitments please let either Octavia or myself know ahead of time so we can plan accordingly. Now, our first meet is against Parker High, in three weeks. It'll be a Friday event, so you'll get to miss much of the end of the day for it, and I'm hoping to hold additional practice the Thursday right before, but we'll see how the next couple of Tuesdays go. Octavia, want to start us off?"

Octavia nodded and hopped off the front desk. "Okay, so we're going to run through a quick example of how the debate works, including who will speak first, then going into counter points and closing statements. If it seems overwhelming now, don't worry. You'll all pick it up in no time."

Lexa listened as Octavia ran through what would happen, and she had to admit that the girl was doing a great job. She was as much a natural speaking in front of crowds as Clarke was, though their styles seemed to differ greatly. 

After Octavia was done speaking, Clarke explained in further detail what they would have to say in each part of the debate, and despite knowing how it probably made her look, Lexa took notes. She didn't want to end up forgetting the information later and then freezing up on stage.

They got into groups for the last twenty minutes of practice to go over the points of the debate, and Lexa was paired with Harper again.

"Hey Lexa! I see you decided to join!"

Lexa smiled, "I did."

"I got my girlfriend to join too, but I think she wanted to do it anyway. That's her over there," Harper pointed to a fierce looking girl, currently locked in a heated argument with the boy Lexa had come to know as 'Murphy.'

"Her name's Zoe but most people just call her Monroe. It's a last name thing. When we were younger there was another girl named Zoe and Monroe refused to be nicknamed so she decided to go by her last name. Zoe moved away but the name sort of stuck."

"I had been wondering about that," Lexa admitted. "Why so many kids went by their last name here."

Harper nodded, "That and I think they like to think it makes them seem tougher."

Lexa grinned, Harper was talkative. "Okay, so why don't we go over the practice script Octavia gave us."

Harper took one side and Lexa the other and together they picked apart the argument, discussing it amongst themselves. Twenty minutes was up before Lexa knew it and Clarke was calling everyone's attention to the front again.

"That was great guys, I listened in on some of your conversations and it sounds like we're in good shape. Next week will be more practicing and actually getting ourselves together, as well as going over what actually happens at the debate itself. For now try to go home and watch some youtube videos on high school debates, it'll help you know more of what to expect and feel more comfortable with the idea of actually getting on stage. See you next week!"

Lexa slipped her papers back in her bag and stood up, waving by to Harper. As she walked through the halls, debating on whether or not she wanted to see if Tristan was still at the practice field, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lexa jerked back, a gut reaction. She was fine around her teammates, and Clarke and Harper had seemed welcoming enough, but she was still pretty closed off and a surprise hand on her shoulder was generally not the best idea.

"Woah," the kid said, stepping back some, hands raised up in mock surrender. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Lexa mumbled.

"My name's Finn. You're Lexa, right? Mind if I walk with you?"

Lexa did in fact mind but when she tried to open her mouth all that came out was a weak "Sure."

"Great, so debate club, fun right?"

Lexa shrugged.

Finn took a deep breath, like he was working himself up for something.

"So, you know Clarke, right?" He finally asked.

Lexa was equal parts relieved that he wasn't interested in her and suspicious of why he was asking her this. 

"I guess," she answered.

"She's so pretty. And super smart. I really want to ask her out, and I totally think she'd go for it."

Lexa had a different thought on that.

"But I just don't feel like I'm quite there yet, you know?"

Lexa shrugged, she hoped they would reach the gym soon.

"I mean, I know her and all, seen her around school, but I've seen you two talking some and I think you totally should help me out, put in a good word, you know. Maybe help me look good in front of her."

Lexa did not like this idea at all. "Why didn't you ask Octavia, she's much better friends with Clarke."

Finn pulled a face, "She scares me."

Lexa wished she scared Finn too. 

"Come on Lexa, help a guy out." 

Maybe if she said yes she could say one or two small things to feel morally right and then let it go, and eventually Finn would either toughen up and ask Clarke out on his own or forget about it.

"Fine, I guess I can help some."

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed. "Thanks Lexa, you're the best." 

He clapped a hand on her shoulder and Lexa did all she could to not grimace. Was he always like this? She just nodded and he grinned once more before turning and walking quickly back the way they had come.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before pushing the door to the locker room open. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who updated! this week has been hell week and will continue to be hell week and oh whats that ur saying, next week? ur gonna be hell week too? and then prefinals week? what then finals week? no way!! anyway, the next four weeks will be v busy so an update will come it just might take.. a while..

Out on the soccer field Lexa could see Tris and Artigas kicking the ball around. Off to the side sat two other figures, who Lexa assumed to be Zoran and Aden, judging by their small sizes. That was good. The three freshmen would be official team members next year and Lexa was glad to see them getting some extra practice in.

"Hey nerd!" Tris yelled as Lexa approached, setting her water bottle down by the fence. 

"Running practice drills?" Lexa asked, a small grin on her face.

"You bet your ass! Wanna come show them how it's done?"

The three boys looked slightly fearful but Lexa grinned, this was one of the things she loved about soccer. The teaching bit.

"Don't be afraid. We'll start with something simple." She said, waving the three boys over to her and Tris stood off to the side, listening as well.

"So, Aden you wanted to be goalie, right?" Lexa asked, turning her attention to the small group.

The young boy nodded.

"And you two?"

Artigas shrugged, "Whichever position is open."

Zoran nodded in agreement.

"Well that's, easier, I suppose."

"It's a small team," Artie explained. "You sort of take what you get."

"Well then, let's make you good at everything." Lexa said, grin still on her face. 

She led the three boys in a series of leg workouts, intent on quickening their feet and helping them become more familiar with the fast  
movements. She explained what went wrong when one of them tripped or missed a step.

"You've got to be aware of everything at once, yet you can never let your attention waver from the ball. You have to not only see each of your opponents, but your teammates as well. As you practice more with the team you'll get used to each other, and all this becomes second nature.

"You all did well today, I'm very proud of the improvement I've seen. Artie, remember to practice those foot drills I gave you and Aden, don't be afraid of the ball."

"Broken fingers won't hold me back." Aden said with a serious face.

Lexa laughed, "That's the spirit. Now, four laps around the field and I'll let you submit this as an hour of additional training to Coach."

The three boys broke into identical grins before jogging off.

Tris finished her lunges and walked over, stretching out her back.

"You should coach. We already call you the Commander, our brave and fearless leader. If you coached the name would just hold more weight."

"I think you need some sort of teaching degree for that."

"So why don't you get it, you're going to college next year, I mean you've already sent in your applications."

"Yea, but for literature and political science. Not a sports major."

Tris only stuck her tongue out and reached her hands out for the soccer ball Lexa held. She tossed it over and Tris caught it effortlessly. 

"I'm going to do some more practice runs. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Make sure they complete all their laps."

"Sure thing, Commander."

Lexa glared but Tris only laughed, dropping the soccer ball to the ground and giving it a strong kick before running after it. 

\---------------------

Apparently when Finn asked for Lexa's help he meant the very next fucking day. Lexa had just sat down in her homeroom class, the class Clarke also happened to be spending the morning in, when Finn slid into the seat next to her.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Clarke?"

Lexa looked up, startled. "No?"

"Why not?" Finn asked with an exasperated sigh.

Lexa gestured towards her homework. "I was busy."

"Well, I thought about it. I think you should start by mentioning how smart I am. Clarke seems like she's a girl who likes smart guys. You should say something about how good I am in debate as well." 

Finn craned his neck to see where Clarke was then looked back at Lexa, eyes shining with hope. "I think she's coming over here."

Clarke was, indeed, coming over. She wove her way through the desks and sat down in the one in front of Lexa, turning to face the two of them with a sweet smile.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were in this homeroom."

Finn grinned, "I've gotta be where the prettiest girls are."

Clarke laughed, "Lexa is really pretty, I agree."

Lexa ducked her head, hiding her blush. Clarke was probably just trying to play along.

"I'm actually only in here because I know Raven has my jacket but she won't admit it which means I don't get it back." Clarke said, sending a glare over to where her friend sat, oblivious.

"Aw, that's too bad!" Finn said, sympathy drawn over his face. "I'd let you have all my jackets."

Lexa winced, she hated lines like that. 

"Well, then you'd be cold." Clarke said.

"Nah, I'm too strong for that." Finn said playfully.

"Well, if we're going by strength, Lexa would be the one to never get cold, have you seen her on the soccer field? She's incredible, holds her own against this one guy on her team, number 7. What's his name?" Clarke asked looking right at Lexa.

"Uh, that's Gus. Gustus."

"Right, Gustus. He's like one and a half Lexas yet she manages to get the ball from him every time."

"I'm pretty sure he lets me do that." Lexa said, feeling the need to justify it.

"No," Clarke insisted. "You're that good."

"Well," Finn said, seeing that he wasn't really getting his good word in. "I'll let you and Lexa talk, right Lexa?"

Lexa could tell that Finn wanted her to talk to Clarke, specifically about him.

"See you Tuesday," Clarke said with a small smile.

Finn just grinned before walking away.

"So how long have you played soccer?" Clarke asked, leaning on Lexa's desk. 

Lexa shrugged, "A while. I sort of did everything but then when we moved here I primarily did soccer."

"You moved here in freshman year, right?"

Lexa nodded. 

"That's cool. I actually moved here in eighth grade."

"I didn't know that," Lexa said, surprised. 

"Yea, I became friends with Octavia and then she dragged me into being friends with everyone and then suddenly people were saying hi to me all over town."

"I mostly like to hang out with the soccer people."

Clarke grinned, "I've noticed."

Lexa took a breath, she was sort of out of things to say. "I don't think Finn plays any sports."

Clarke laughed, "Neither do I. Have you seen his noodle arms?"

Lexa smiled, "Yea, I did notice that."

"He's good with mechanics though, I'll give him that." Clarke said.

Lexa found talking about Finn was quickly tiring her out.

"What do you do? Besides debate, I mean."

"Art." 

"That's right, didn't one of your paintings make it into a statewide competition?"

Clarke looked a bit sheepish at that. "Yea, it did. It actually won but I didn't want the school to know so I sort of didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

Clarke was silent for a moment and Lexa was afraid she had asked the wrong question.

"It was a bit personal," Clarke said. "And if it had won the school would have featured it in the hall or something."

"I understand that."

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, and Clarke's grin was back. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, pushing herself gracefully out of the seat.

Lexa smiled back. Clarke wanted to see her again. "See you tomorrow."

\-------------------------------

It was Friday at practice when Katya dropped the bombshell.

"We've been invited to a party." She said, dribbling the soccer ball between her knees.

Tris grinned, "Who's 'we'?"

"Not you, small munchkin. Senior party, maybe some juniors. No sophomores though."

Tris pouted. "Fuck y'all."

Gus gently smacked her upside the head. "Language. Who's throwing the party?"

"As far as I can tell it'll be at the Blake's barn. Octavia just said to 'bring the team'."

"I think I'll pass," Lexa said, getting up from her stretch.

"Noo!" Katya exclaimed, "You have to go!"

Lexa frowned, "Why?"

"Clarke will be there," Gustus supplied helpfully.

"And why would I care about that?" Lexa asked.

"Because you like her," Adina said plainly. "Don't look at us like that, we know you like her. And from what I've heard, she talks to you an   
awful lot. Let us go and be your wing-people."

"Yea," Katya said, "it'll be fun."

Lexa sighed. 

"You'll have your whole crew backing you up," Gustus said persuading her. "I'll be there, Katya will be there, and you know if she's there   
then Adina's not far behind. I'll even get Nyko to go. It'll be a senior outing."

Lexa sighed, she knew there was no getting out of this. "Fine, I'll go. But if you bitches leave me I swear you'll all be running suicides Saturday morning."

\--------------------

Adina had invited herself over to help Lexa get ready. Apparently that meant lounging on Lexa's bed, vetoing every shirt Lexa held up and going on about how great Katya was.

"Like, have you heard her speak sometimes? She just blows me away. And all the little things she does really add up. For instance, yesterday she just showed up with coffee for me, and I know she had to have driven like forty minutes out of her way to get it."

"This one?" Lexa asked, interrupting.

Adina barely spared the shirt a glance. "No."

Before she could start up again Lexa spoke, "Then you come pick something. I'm running out of clothes."

Adina sighed and sat up. "Lexa, do you own anything other than t-shirts and soccer clothes."

Lexa frowned, "Yes. Those clothes just aren't as comfy."

"You can't drown your insecurities in big shirts. You're gorgeous and really smart and damn, your muscles are fine. I'm spoken for but I still know a pretty girl when I see one." She was rummaging through Lexa's closet now and pulled out two shirts, handing them to Lexa.

"My button down?"

"Yea, wear it over that t-shirt."

"Isn't that a bit simple for a party?" Lexa asked as she pulled her shirt off.

"Nah, we live in the middle of nowhere and it's an outdoor party. You'll get cold and you'll be grateful you have the button down."

Lexa slid on the grey t-shirt, one she wore quite often that now was thin and soft. Adina tossed Lexa her black vans. 

"Okay, let me do your hair before you put your button down on. It'll just get in the way."

"Do my hair?"

"Yes, and hurry, Kat's going to pick us up soon."

Lexa huffed but sat down in her desk chair. Adina made quick work of Lexa's hair, swooping much of her hair over her head and placing   
several braids in the hair that remained. She combed it out as well, making it shine and twisting certain sections to enunciate Lexa's curls. 

"Done."

"That's not too bad," Lexa said, admiring her hair in her mirror.

"Gee," Adina said sarcastically. "Thanks."

Lexa just huffed.

"Get your shirt on, Katya's here."

Lexa slid her shirt on and followed Adina down the stairs, pausing to say bye to her mom. Adina ran out to the car, climbing in the front seat and happily kissing her girlfriend. Lexa climbed into the back seat and the two turned to grin at her.

"Doesn't she looks good?" Adina asked.

"I like the flannel. Warm, and screams lesbian." Katya said with a grin.

"Thanks." Lexa said dryly.

Lexa sat back and listened to Katya and Adina talk, comforted by the presence of her friends. The sky was darkening by the time they got out to the Blake's property. Katya, clearly having done this before, expertly parked in the field back behind the barn. Octavia's parents might have been out of town, but that didn't mean anyone passing by on the road wouldn't call the cops. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Lexa shut the car door and followed the other two around the field. Behind the barn a bonfire was getting started and someone had set up a speaker set. As they got closer, Lexa could see that there was a table set up inside the bar that appeared to hold several types of alcohol, along with a numerous amount of beer scattered in ice chests.

Katya set the pack of beer they had brought in a random ice chest and pulled three cold ones out. She handed one to Adina, who immediately popped the tab and took a drink. Lexa took hers a bit more hesitantly, opening it but not drinking it yet.

"Okay, so first we need to find Clarke." Adina said, getting right to it.

"First I think we should find the rest of the team." Lexa insisted.

"I can tell you where they are." Katya said. "Gus is probably still at home because Tris is insisting he bring her, and Nyko is likely making out with someone."

"Weren't the juniors coming?" Lexa asked.

Adina shrugged, "I let them know and Ryder and Ales sounded down for it, but you never know. Let's focus on you tonight, Lexa."

Lexa sighed, "Fine. Let's find Clarke."

'Finding Clarke' meant looking for about .5 seconds before Adina got distracted and dragged the other two into a game of beer pong that was being set up. Then they needed more drinks so it was back into the barn. Then Katya was cold so they went back to the fire where they saw Ales and Myra and had to go say hi.

"Is anyone else coming?" Katya asked the two.

Ales just shrugged, "Ontari said she might stop by but I think she has to babysit her little brother and you know how awful her mom can be."

"True." Katya said.

"Hey, you know what a great idea is?!" Adina asked, clearly on her third beer.

"What?" Lexa asked, less excited.

"Beer pong! With teams!!" Adina exclaimed.

"There are five of us." Lexa pointed out.

"I'm out," Katya said. "Someone has to sober up enough to drive all our asses home."

"Teams!" Adina exclaimed again.

"Oh come on Lexa," Myra said with a grin, "it'll be fun. I'll be your beer buddy."

Lexa relented and the five of them headed back outside. They waited until the previous two were finished playing before refilling the cups   
and setting them back up on the table.

"You're ass is going down Myra," Ales taunted, tossing a ping pong ball up and catching it.

"Is this really where you think you'll beat me? I'm your goalie. Handling balls is what I excel at." Myra said with a wink.

"In fact," Adina said, continuing with the taunting. "I think losers should have to run tomorrow morning."

"So now we're adding weight to this?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just that confident in your lack of abilities." Myra said, looking straight at Ales.

Ales just stuck her tongue out and nudged at Lexa to take the first shot. Which she promptly missed.

It worked out though, because Myra and Adina were just as bad. By the time Lexa managed to toss the winning ball for her team they were   
all pretty drunk. She pumped her hands in the air victoriously and half high fived, half hugged Ales in celebration.

"You two suck," Adina said, flipping them off.

Lexa grinned, "Looks like someone's bitter about having to run tomorrow."

"Oh fuck you." 

The four wandered away from the table, aware that others wanted to play as well. Adina went off in search for Katya, and Myra and Ales saw a friend from their class and ran off to talk to her. Realizing she had been left alone, Lexa spun in a slow circle, sort of unsure where to go.

She didn't wonder for long.

"Hey Lexa."

Clarke. Lexa turned and suddenly they were face to face.

"Hey, uh, Clarke."

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yea, it's nice." 

"Octavia really has the whole set up, and her brother literally buys her any alcohol as long as he gets to 'chaperone' drinking parties." 

"That is nice." 

"I saw you playing beer pong with your team. You know," Clarke said with a grin, "For such elite athletes you'd think you'd all be better at it."

"Oh yes Clarke, because beer pong and soccer are two incredibly similar sports."

Clarke's mouth dropped open, "Did you just sass me?"

Lexa hid her smile behind her cup. "No."

"Omg, you totally sassed me. I think I like tipsy Lexa."

"She rarely makes an appearance."

"I bet that's because sober Lexa is always studying. I don't know about you," Clarke said, leaning in like she was telling a secret. "But I've heard that sober Lexa is super smart."

Lexa grinned, "I could agree to that."

"So modest too. I like your shirt." Clarke said suddenly.

Lexa looked down to remember that she was wearing her flannel. "Thanks. Don't tell anyone, but Adina dressed me. She also ridiculed half my closet in the process."

"Did she do your hair too?" Clarke asked, tilting her head so she could admire her braids.

"Yea, do you want me to bend down so you can see?"

Clarke laughed, "Are you calling me short?"

"No, I'm just tall."

"Nice save. But if you could bend down," Clarke trailed off and Lexa grinned.

She bent her knees a bit, leaning her head in towards where Clarke was standing. Clarke was quiet for a moment before Lexa felt her   
feather-light touch along the ridges of the braids.

"Adina's really good," Clarke finally said.

"Thanks. I taught her, actually."

"Did you now?"

"True story. My sister taught me."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's older."

"Well, you'll have to teach me."

"I'd be honored."

"Lexa!"

The two spun their heads to see Katya waving her arm, desperately trying to hold up her girlfriend. 

"I think that's my cue to go," Lexa said, smiling at Clarke.

"I suppose I'll see you later than." Clarke said, staring up at Lexa.

"You'll get home safely?" Lexa asked, concern evident on her face.

"I'm sleeping here actually. A perk of being friends with the host."

Lexa laughed, "Of course."

"Lexa!" Katya called again.

"Bye, Clarke."

"Bye."

Lexa set her cup on a table, empty now, and made her way over to Katya.

"Finally lover girl. Go get Ales."

"Where's Myra?"

"She left with her brother a while ago."

Lexa looked to where Katya was pointing. An exasperated looking Ales was staring up at the trees. Lexa sighed and made her way back through the crowd until she was standing next to her teammate. 

"Hey love, let's get you home."

"Hey Lek-sa." Ales said, drawing out her name. "Have you noticed the trees? They're so, tree."

"They certainly are." Lexa looped an arm around Ales' waist and slowly began maneuvering her to where Katya had parked the car. 

Even with her attention mainly focused on keeping Ales upright, Lexa was still able to see Clarke's bright hair. Only now she was talking to   
someone else. Someone else with shaggy hair, someone who's name happened to be Finn.

Lexa tried to ignore the tightening in her chest. This was how it was supposed to happen. Finn had even asked her for help, she couldn't   
like Clarke now. The whole notion was just ridiculous. Besides, Clarke looked happy enough. It was better to put the whole thing out of her   
mind.

Once Adina was safely in the front seat and Ales buckled into the back, Katya checked to make sure Lexa was securely buckled in before   
starting the car. 

"Could Ales sleep at your house?" Katya asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Of course," Lexa mumbled, her cheek resting on the girl's head. 

"Thanks. I'll keep Adina with me. They'll probably need aspirin and water in the morning. You too, now that I'm looking at you. And watch for vomit, I don't know how much she had."

"Of course."

"And don't forget practice in the morning. Nine a.m.." 

"Hmm, of course."

"Can you say anything else aside from 'of course?"

Lexa grinned sleepily, "Of course."

Katya huffed and fell quiet.

"You know what's weird Lek-sa?"

Lexa startled, she hadn't know Ales was awake. "What?" She asked, working to keep Ales's head securely on her shoulder as the car bounced   
along the dirt road.

"Our names. They're, like, exactly alike."

"I think they're pretty different."

"Not our nicknames you asshole. Our name-names."

"Oh. I actually don't know your name then."

"Alessandria." Ales mumbled. "It's so extra. And it sounds like a snake. Why couldn't they just name me Alexandria if they wanted a fancy ass name? Then I could have been Alex. Because you've obviously got 'Lexa' on lockdown."

"I like Ales." Lexa said. "And besides, you can always change it."

"Hm," the other girl said, eyes closing. "I just might."

\-----------------------------

Saturday practices were usually hell but Saturday practices with varying levels of hangovers was like hell but with more fire, lots more fire. 

Lexa groaned as she pressed her hand tight to her forehead. She had been in such a rush that morning trying to get Ales up and focusing on not throwing up that she had barely gotten herself dressed, let alone remembered water.

"Here," Katya's voice said, pressing an ice cold bottle into Lexa's stomach.

Lexa's eyes flew open.

"I figured you bitches would need me saving you." Katya said with a smirk.

"Oh my god." Lexa twisted the cap off the water bottle and downed half of it in one breath.

"You're phenomenal." Lexa gasped out, wiping her mouth.

"And you're welcome." 

"No seriously."

Katya tilted her head to the side. "Seriously. I know. We have more pressing matters though." 

"Which are?"

"Should we still make Ales and Adina run those laps?"

Lexa flashed back to last night, when she and Myra had won the bet during beer pong, forcing the other two to run laps after practice.

Lexa grinned deviously. "I think that's a phenomenal idea."

"I'll go let them know."

Lexa could practically feel the glower from the two girls as they ran through their usual drills. By the time it was midmorning and practice was coming to a close Lexa was drenched in sweat, despite the chilly wind. Her pounding headache didn't make matters any better, but Katya's plentiful supply of cold water certainly did.

"You bitch," Ales muttered as she stretched her legs out beside Lexa.

Lexa just grinned, "Maybe you should learn how to aim."

Ales stuck her tongue out before stretching her back out once more and standing up. "Well, I'm going to run laps. Because I honor bets. But just you wait Alexandria. I will get you back soon. I've got to be better than you at something."

"I won't hold my breath, Alessandria." Lexa taunted back.

Ales just subtly flipped her off before wincing and jogging over to join Adina, who had already started running the perimeter of the field.

Lexa headed into the locker room, jumping into a quick and far too cold shower before dressing for the day. She had several errands to run before returning home and there was no way she was doing them covered in sweat and grass stains.

She waved goodbye to her remaining teammates before heading out the locker room, already running through a mental list of everything she needed to do.

"Hey, Lexa!" 

Lexa spun around and grinned when she saw it was Aden. His hair was still wet from his own shower and a few strands were dripping onto his t-shirt.

"You should really dry your hair better," Lexa teased. "You'll catch cold."

"Nah," Aden said, shaking his head out. "That's just a myth. I was actually wondering if you could give me a ride home? I mean, I totally understand if you can't like I can totally walk but I know we both live down the same road and if you were headed home then I thought maybe I could go with you,"

"Aden." Lexa said, effectively cutting off his rambling. "Of course I'll take you home. I just have to run a couple of errands first, want to tag along? Shouldn't take more than an hour."

Aden shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Homework?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, who does homework anymore?"

"Come on. And tone down the sarcasm. It's unsettling."

\--------

Despite his young age, Lexa found herself enjoying her time with Aden. He was funny and witty, a lot like Lexa herself. He tagged along behind her excitedly as she first stopped by the library, then the post office, and finally pulled up by their local clothing store.

"What are we doing here?" Aden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think? We're shopping."

Aden just looked at her.

"I need a nice shirt for debate club. Gotta represent."

Aden sighed, "Why didn't you bring, like, Katya?"

"You were the one who agreed to run errands with me."

"Fine, but don't expect my advice."

\------

"Not that one." Aden said, staring at Lexa's reflection in the mirror.

Lexa frowned, "What's wrong with this one?"

"You own at least eight other variations of the same shirt. Don't look at me like that, I know you do."

Lexa shut her mouth, pushing down her argument.

Aden sighed and turned around, meeting Lexa's eyes. "This is about Clarke isn't it."

"No, this is about not embarrassing myself in front of other schools. Appearance is half the battle. And besides, it's not like the store has   
many options."

"Maybe you don't need a new shirt, maybe you just need a blazer or something."

Lexa looked rather skeptical. "A blazer?" 

Aden shrugged, "Sure. You could pair it with something else you already own. It looks professional yet laid back, especially with a t-shirt and jeans."

Lexa sighed before going back into the dressing room to change into her usual clothes. When she emerged Aden had been playing with his   
phone but slid it into his pocket as he looked up.

"Let's go find me a blazer." Lexa said as she led the way out of the dressing room.

They riffled through the small selection of jackets together, working together in relative silence until Aden finally spoke up.

"So for real, what is going on with you and Clarke?"

Lexa bit her lip. "It's sort of complicated."

"How so?"

"I sort of told this guy I'd help them get together."

Aden scrunched up his nose. "Why?"

Lexa shrugged, "I mainly wanted him to stop talking."

"It's Finn, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've seen him around. I'm very perspective you know."

"I've noticed," Lexa grumbled.

"Anyway, he's a sucker for Clarke and I thought it was weird when I saw you two talking one day. I guess now I know why. But do you really want him to make the decision for you? Have you even taken into account what Clarke wants?"

"Of course I've taken Clarke's wants into account. But if talking about Finn to her and letting him asking her out will keep Finn off my back then who's to say Clarke can't say no."

"Who's to say she wouldn't say yes to you?"

"Aden." Lexa said warningly.

"Lexa," Aden said in the same tone. "Look, Clarke tutors me in math so I know she's really nice, and smart, and you guys seem like you'd get along. You should at least try to be her friend."

"We don't have much in common," Lexa muttered, holding up a jacket for Aden to see.

He nodded his approval and they headed back to the dressing room.

"You have debate in common. And I bet you'd get along regardless."

"Maybe," Lexa said as she slid the jacket on over her shirt, not even bothering with a room.

"She loves to read." Aden said as Lexa turned slowly in the mirror.

"So we both love to read."

"So bond over that. And you should get the jacket."

Lexa sighed, maybe she should listen to Aden more often. 

\----------------

Lexa dropped Aden off, waving goodbye as he grinned and bolted up his front steps. Then she promptly turned around and went back into town, intent on heading towards the grocery. She had wanted to go earlier, but felt bad about keeping Aden out any longer.

She parked in the small parking lot and headed in, mentally running through her grocery list. Cereal, pasta, and granola bars all fell into her cart, anything that was simple and quick to make. She wheeled her way over to the fresh fruit area, intent on getting something healthy for the house.

"Lexa?"

She spun around, surprised to hear that voice.

"Clarke, hey."

"Did your mom send you out shopping too?" Clarke joked, gesturing to their carts.

Lexa smiled, "Yea, and I was headed home from practice anyway."

"Glad to hear you got home safely after last night. It pretty much wound down not too long after you left."

"Nothing exciting happen?" Lexa asked, carefully bagging a couple of apples.

"Nah, I saw Finn though. He keeps asking me all these debate questions, it's actually a bit irritating."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's my job to answer questions and all but like, the same question four times, really?"

"He can be a bit, much." Lexa said, trying not to sound demeaning.

"By the way, I really liked what you said at practice last week, about making eye contact with the judges and your opponent. Your first real   
practice and you were already dropping wisdom."

"I'm afraid I don't have much more where that came from," Lexa said with a grin. 

"Nonsense. I'm excited for this week. We get our topic so O and I are going to hand out research assignments. I mean, we only have three practices left before Friday's debate."

"Not next Friday though, right?" Lexa asked, suddenly worried that it was looming too close.

"No, week after next." Clarke sighed and looked down at their carts. "I just realized I forgot stick butter."

"Stick butter?"

"Yea, my mom needs like 8 million cookies for her work or something and I'm apparently in charge of making them."

"All by yourself?"

Clarke nodded sadly.

"Do you want," Lexa hesitated, "do you want help?"

Clarke's head shot up, "Really? I'd actually love help, but are you sure?"

Lexa nodded, "I mean, what better way to spend the Saturday afternoon?"

"You say that now but when we're elbow deep in cookie dough I bet you'll change your mind."

"Are you trying to drive me away?" 

"Not at all," Clarke said, shaking her head hard. "Let's just finish up shopping and meet at the checkout?"

"Fine by me. I won't have anything cold so I can just come right over if that's cool."

"That's great.

\-----------

"How many cups of flour?" Lexa asked, squinting at the measuring cup.

"Uh, three?" 

"I'll check the recipe, just to be sure."

Clarke scoffed, "I can't believe you don't believe me." 

"The answer was two," Lexa said smugly.

Clarke just stuck her tongue out.

They had been at it for half an hour and barely had any dough to show for their efforts. At first, the issue had been figuring out what cookies to actually make. Clarke's mom wanted five dozen, an insane amount, in multiple varieties. After several disputes they settled on oatmeal, chocolate chip, and snickerdoodle.

"Clarke will you get the oats out? They go in after this."

"How come I invited you to help me yet I've become the sous chef?"

"Because you admitted to me you had never made cookies from scratch before in your life. Which actually leads me to question why your mother put you in charge of cookies in the first place."

Clarke shrugged, "She has high hopes for me. Here are the oats."

"Great, now stir." Lexa looked up as she handed Clarke a wooden spoon but abruptly froze when she saw Clarke's face. "What? What's funny?"

"Your face," Clarke said, breaking out into laughter.

"What about it?"

"It's got flour all over it. Oh wow, come here."

Lexa tried to keep her blush down as Clarke carefully wiped her cheeks with a damp cloth.

"There, now your natural blush shines through," Clarke teased.

"Shut up," Lexa mumbled, only darkening the blush

"I think I'm done mixing." Clarke said, tilting her bowl so Lexa could see.

"Pour in the oats, four cups. I'll start the snickerdoodles."

Their cookie making was going well, that is until a sudden realization sent a jolt through Lexa.

"Clarke. Did you set the cookie timer?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh fuck."

They both turned in horror to the oven, which was sitting there as though everything was fine. Upon opening the oven door they could both tell that everything was not fine. The slight smell of burnt cookies that had been barely noticeable before now washed over them. Clarke cursed and grabbed an oven mitt, pulling the cookies from the oven. Lexa dashed to the back door and opened it, allowing the smoke to pour out and be replaced by fresher air.

When they were both sure that nothing was actually on fire and the only casualties appeared to be their cookies they gathered around the stove.

"I can't believe they're dead."

"Oh Lexa, don't be so dramatic.

"I think I'll be on oven duty now."

Clarke turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now I lost oven duty privileges?" 

"You're the one who burned three hundred of my cookies alive!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Thirteen Lexa! I burnt thirteen cookies and I was distracted!"

"Distracted by what?"

Clarke opened her mouth as though to speak but then shook her head. "Nothing. We should probably put these outside. They'll make the whole house smell."

"Good idea. And besides, I think we can survive the loss of thirteen cookies."

"It's tragic, but together we'll learn to move on."

"I will miss them," Lexa said, sniffling.

Clarke laughed, "You're so extra. Go start the next batch."

\----------------

"Has Clarke said anything about me?"

Lexa startled and looked up from the paper she was reading over. 

"Like, anything good?" Finn clarified.

Fuck. Lexa had nearly forgotten all about that.

"I haven't really talked with her much but she definitely has been seeing you around. Didn't you talk with her at the party last Friday?" Lexa tried to appear hopeful for Finn.

Finn frowned, "Yea, but she seemed pretty distracted."

"She was probably tired."

"Yea. Don't forget to keep telling her about me though."

"Uh, yea. Of course."

Lexa was saved from any further interrogation by Clarke calling their debate meeting to order.

"Okay guys, so we got the topic for next Friday's debate. Don't forget that next week we have our usual Tuesday afternoon practice, as well as a Thursday afternoon practice. You'll all miss last period on Friday so that we have enough time to get to the debate in Hopewell. Any questions on that?"

Monty raised his hand and Clarke gave him a nod. "Will our absence be excused?"

"Of course, and you can ask your teachers for what you'll miss ahead of time if you want to."

Lexa heard Finn scoff at that. She felt torn. Finn wasn't really all bad, he just didn't socialize well. But he was kind underneath it, Lexa had seen him helping some other kids with their homework several times. And she knew that he was involved with rebuilding the houses that got flooded out last summer, but he just didn't seem right for Clarke. Not to mention that he was pushy, and didn't seem like the type of guy to back down from anything.

She turned her attention back to the meeting when she realized that Clarke was handing out sheets detailing information everyone needed to research.

"I want all your emails containing your research in by no later than next Tuesday morning. After I get them all I'll compile the information together and send out a group email for everyone to study. Today we'll also be picking who's going to go up against the opposing team, as not everyone will talk this time. I still want everyone to be prepared, because you never know if you have to step in. Any volunteers for Friday? We need three people."

Harper's hand shot up immediately. 

"Great. Octavia will also be in because we need someone from last year on the team, unless someone else wants to volunteer?" Clarke asked, looking pointedly at Miller, who promptly looked away.

Clarke sighed, "Fine, then Octavia will do it. We need one other person."

Lexa tentatively raised her hand.

"Lexa, great! Okay, so now that that's settled let's move on to how you should conduct your research."

Lexa took a deep breath to slow her suddenly racing heart as she listened to Clarke talk. She ignored the way Clarke's smile had brightened when Lexa's hand went up. She ignored the look she was currently getting from Finn. 

Next Friday she was going to stand up on stage in front of people and debate. She was going to get Finn off her back. If he wanted to win the girl over he could do it himself. She could do this. She could do all of it.  
\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always catch me @ white--russian.tumblr.com


	3. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one chapter left! this lil ficlet has been super fun to write! you guys can always find me at white--russian.tumblr.com

Gus was staring at her again. Lexa focused on her homework and pretended not to notice. It was proving hard to accomplish when they were the only two in the room.

"I can hear you staring." Lexa mumbled.

"Well I can hear you denying your feelings." Gus shot back.

Lexa sighed. "Why are you so invested in this?"

Gus put down his book, expression softening. "I've always cared about your well being, Lex. I think that letting yourself try a relationship with Clarke would be a good thing. Soon we won't have each other. And before you say anything, I know you're not hopeless at making friends, but wouldn't you rather potentially crash and burn in front of all of us, who love you, than away at college, in front of some people you'll likely be uncomfortable with?"

"Who's to say I don't want to crash and burn in front of people I do know?" Lexa argued back.

"Because we love you. And pretending to not judge when you're seriously upset is part of the bylaws of loving someone."

"But what if she says no?"

"Then she says no and you say okay and it ends."

"It'll be awkward though. And I like being her friend."

"Do you remember when I asked Katya out?" Gus asked suddenly.

"You asked Katya out?"

"See! That's what I mean. I asked her out, about two years ago, and she said no, and I said okay, and now we're good friends."

"But, didn't she say no because she's gay?"

"I'm failing to see your point." 

"I mean, what if Clarke is straight?"

"Then you move on. Crushes happen literally all the time. Good people, people like Clarke, won't dwell on stuff like that. Plus, if she's gay she'll totally go for you."

Lexa's brow furrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"Okay, so don't hit me, but have you ever looked in a mirror?"

Lexa just threw a pillow at him.

\-------------------

Lexa was walking slowly through the halls, trying her best to happen to 'miss' passing by Finn after the final bell had rung.

"Hey Lexa!" Lexa turned her head to see Clarke, jogging through the halls to catch up. "My mom loved our cookies by the way, she says   
thank you." Clarke said as she feel into step by Lexa's side.

"Hey Clarke, you told her you had help?"

"Well, I was originally going to take all the credit, but she walked in and saw the house still standing and immediately asked if Octavia had helped."

"Well, you can tell her you're welcome."

"I'll pass on the message. Are you pumped for debate? Just a week away now."

"I'm excited but still a little nervous." Lexa said as she tugged on her backpack straps. 

"I'm still nervous each time I have to talk in front of a lot of people." Clarke confessed.

"Really?" 

"Oh, absolutely. For some people it never really goes away, you just learn how to handle it. On the other hand, I don't think Octavia has   
ever once experienced stage fright in her life. Well, maybe when she asked out Raven, but other than that she usually just barrels through everything so fast she doesn't have time to get nervous."

"She and Raven are dating?" Lexa asked before she could stop herself.

"Oh yea!" Clarke exclaimed. "It's new, like nine days old, but trust me, it's been a long time coming. And now they won't shut up about it."

"That's great."

"It's a double edged sword," Clarke said with a grin. "Are you headed off to soccer practice?"

"Yea, we're doing cross training today."

"I won't keep you then," Clarke said as they came up to the gym hall. "See you tomorrow Lexa!"

"Bye Clarke."

\-----------------

"Commander was making heart eyes at that blonde girl again." Luca said as he stretched his legs.

"Who, Clarke?" Aden asked, flopping down on the grass next to his friend.

"I think so. Isn't that the one they're always talking about?"

"I can't believe you noticed the heart eyes thing too," Artie said as he joined the other two, Zoran at his side

"It's total heart eyes." Luca said with confidence. "My sister started dating this boy last year and she made gross faces at him like that all the time."

"Commander doesn't make heart eyes," Aden insisted, "she just, looks at Clarke slightly differently." 

"You mean with heart eyes."

Aden just glared at Luca.

"Commander heart eyes." Luca said with a grin.

"Luca, stop, she'll hear," Aden said, looking around.

"Hey Tris, come here!" Luca called, noticing that the sophomore had arrived on the field.

"Oh god, no," Aden muttered, seeing exactly where this was headed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tris said as she jogged over.

"Do you think, and be honest with us, do you think that Commander gives Clarke Griffin heart eyes?" Luca asked with a smirk.

Tris's own smile stretched to match his. "Oh hell yeah. I mean, have you seen the way her face literally softens around Griffin?"

"Exactly!" Luca exclaimed. "Commander heart eyes it is."

"Oh shit, Commander heart eyes is genius. Wait until Gus hears about this," Tris said, not even waiting for a response before she sprinted off across the field.

Aden groaned and pressed his hands to his face.

"Well now we're fucked." Zoran said softly.

\----------------

"Commander what?!" Lexa exclaimed, nearly dropping the ball she was holding.

"Commander heart eyes!" Tris said again, oblivious. She had had to wait the whole practice until she found Lexa alone, and was now following the other girl eagerly through the halls.

"Tristan, I will literally murder you."

Tris looked up, eyes wide. " I believe you." She whispered.

Lexa groaned, "I can't believe you guys decided 'commander heart eyes' was a good idea. What if Clarke hears?!"

"She'll probably think it's cute," Tris said with a shrug. "Hey, are we still on for Mario Kart this weekend? I've been practicing my controller game and I'm ready to take you down as champion." 

"We're readdressing this whole nickname business later, don't think I'll forget. And it's cute that you think your skills are better than mine."

"Well, while you've been spending time wooing the girl you 'don't have a crush on', I've been practicing."

Lexa's eyes narrowed. "And you think that's enough?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

Tris matched her tone, taking a step closer. "Oh. I know it is." 

"Saturday night. You're on."

"Bring it, heart eyes."

Before Lexa could react Tris had grabbed the ball from Lexa's hands and was sprinting down the hall, leaving Lexa no choice but to go into her debate meeting, or else risk being late. Several of the members were already seated when Lexa pushed the door open, so she didn't get to talk with Clarke. She did, however, see the bright smile that Clarke sent her way, and smiled shyly back.

Clarke started the meeting with an enthusiastic congratulation towards them all, as apparently their research was 'spot on' and 'impeccable.'

"You guys, I honestly feel really confident about this debate. Don't forget we have Thursday rehearsal, and I'll make sure all your teachers get an email so that you won't be docked for missing class. Octavia will pass out the information we researched and then she, Lexa, and Harper will begin to divide who will argue what parts. I want everyone to listen in, though. We're always open to hear any idea you guys all have."

Clarke took her seat as Octavia finished handing out the papers and sat on the teacher's desk in the front of the class. 

"So because we have 45 minutes and I'm starving as fuu......dge." Octavia finished after a hard stare from Clarke. "Let's get this over with."

\----------

By the time Lexa left the debate meeting her mind was reeling from all the information she had taken in. She let her feet lead her to the soccer field, her mind somewhere else. It was empty when she got there, which she expected as debate had run late. She quickly changed in the locker room and grabbed a practice ball, figuring she could get at least some practice in, seeing how she was going to miss Thursday leg drills.

She concentrated on her feet, moving faster than her eyes could keep up with, as they guided the ball around cones and across the field. With one last powerful kick she sent the ball soaring into the net. As she jogged to go get it she passed her bag, sitting on the grass, and heard the faint sound of her ringing cell phone.

Pausing her makeshift practice, Lexa dug it out quickly, trying to get to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hey Anya," she said as she walked towards the net.

"I sent you a letter. It should get to you in four days or something."

"Why'd you send me a letter?" Lexa asked, used to her sister's way of jumping right into the conversation. 

"Because I felt like it. Do you want me to take it back?"

Lexa sighed, "I don't think you can get a letter back once you've mailed it out. But I appreciate it and I'm looking forward to checking the   
mail."

"Good."

"I am curious though, what did you have to write me that you couldn't just text me?"

"If you're so eager to know, I also sent you some pictures. My friend has a Polaroid and I know how much you love that artsy aesthetic shit so I may have taken some pictures for you."

"May have?" Lexa asked, teasing her.

"You know what. I'm going to get the letter back."

"No!" Lexa exclaimed. "I'm done, I'm done."

"You better be. Tell me what's going on with you."

"Debate club's going well. We have our first debate next Friday. I'm one of the debaters."

"That's great Lex. I'm proud of you. How's your crush?"

"Anya," Lexa groaned.

"No come on, tell me. I read Tris's vague tweets, give me the details."

"Tris is tweeting about me?" 

"Vaguely."

"I'm going to kill her."

"No, don't do that. Then how will I get the vague inside scoop to your life Lexa?"

"You can't see me, but I'm glaring at you." Lexa said grumpily.

"Please. I'm literally dying of boredom over here."

"Anya you're at college."

"Boring college."

"Ugh, fine. Clarke's great. We've sort of become friends. Tristan says Clarke likes me."

"Do you think she likes you?"

"You know I'm not a good judge of other people's feelings." 

"Take a guess." 

"Fine. She likes me as a friend." 

"That means she has a crush on you." Anya said. "You always downplay other people's friendship levels towards you, unless you've known   
them for approximately 8.3 billion years."

"The Earth as a solid planet is only hypothesized to be 4.6 billion years old."

"Shut up. Anyway, if you've only known Clarke this long and you think she likes you as a friend, she's definitely got the hots for you."

Lexa sighed, "You don't even know her." 

"No," Anya admitted. "But I know you."

Lexa was quiet.

"Just promise me you'll try to give it a shot?"

"Sure, Ahn, I'll give it a shot. But no promises."

Anya laughed. "No promises. Talk to you soon Lil Lex."

"I hate that name."

"That's why I say it. Love you."

"Love you too."

\------------------------------

Wednesday and Thursday flew by for Lexa. Between avoiding Finn, trying to act calm and collected around Clarke, and dodging Tristan's teasing, Lexa was exhausted by the time their Thursday debate meeting rolled around.

"Hey Lexa, are you okay? You look sort of...out of it."

Lexa lifted her head from the desk and met Miller's concerned stare.

"I'm good, just tired. I'll be fine by tomorrow though, don't worry."

Miller grinned. "Okay, just checking in. Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Lexa shrugged. "I think I will get more nervous the closer we get. It's like that with soccer games. But the moment I step out onto the field   
it all just dissipates." 

"Hopefully you'll get that same feeling when you get on the debate stage."

"I hope so too."

"Okay guys," Clarke said, calling their meeting to attention. "Today Octavia and I will work with Lexa and Harper, since it'll be their first time on the debate platform. The rest of you will group up and discuss any way that we can strengthen our argument. Look for inconsistencies, repeated facts, things that seem out of order to you, and so on. We'll dedicate the last bit of the meeting to going over whatever you guys find. It's up to all of us to make this debate as clear and concise as we can. So, Lexa, Harper, why don't you come join me and Octavia up front and the rest of you can pair off to discuss the argument. We'll all come back together in about thirty minutes."

Harper immediately shot up out of her chair and headed to the front of the room. Lexa was a bit slower to follow. The noise level in the classroom had risen so Clarke leaned in as she spoke, making sure the other three could hear her.

"So, it's your first debate. Nervous? Good? Indifferent?"

"Nervous." Harper said. Lexa nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. Perfectly normal. So Octavia, why don't you work one on one with Harper and I'll do the same with Lexa?" 

Octavia nodded in agreement. "Sure, I can give her some tips from a pro."

Clarke just rolled her eyes and scooted her chair to the side, splitting their group in half.

"When did you do your first debate?" Lexa asked once she and Clarke had sat back down.

"It wasn't until the end of debate season. Believe it or not, I really didn't want to get up on that stage."

"What changed?" Lexa asked.

"Oh, if you don't participate in at least one debate you don't get credit for the club."

Lexa laughed, "Of course that's what motivated you. Did you win?"

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "No, and it totally wasn't my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"Anyway, ignoring my less than ideal debate past, is there anything you want to go over? Any concerns?"

Lexa shrugged. "Not really. Maybe walk me through the day? Like from start to finish, so I'll know what to expect and where we'll be and all."

"I'd be happy to," Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa felt herself relax as she listened to Clarke walk her through what would happen tomorrow. She felt her nerves tighten, hearing that they would be the second group to debate, and knowing that she'd have to watch another group go before them.

Clarke's explanation only led to more questions and, before Lexa knew it, thirty minutes had passed and Clarke was calling the team back together. Miller had a couple of ideas on how they could rearrange some of the points in Octavia's argument, and Murphy, with help from Monroe, found several other facts that would help solidify one of their claims.

Clarke praised them all for their effort, and made sure to write down the group's corrections.

"I'll email you all the revised debate plan, along with the schedule for tomorrow, this evening. It's your own job to make sure you leave class on time, or else we will all be late. Bring snacks, as you'll probably get hungry. After the debate we'll probably all go out for food," Clarke said, looking to Octavia who nodded eagerly.

"There's nothing like a burger and thick milkshake after watching a debate. Shit really stresses you out."

The team laughed as Clarke shot Octavia a glare. "I think that's it for today," Clarke said as she dismissed them. "Don't forget to check your emails tonight and print off the attachments. See you all tomorrow!"

\-------------------------------------

Lexa was walking through the hall, having left her class precisely on time, when she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Clarke," Lexa said with a grin. 

"Hey Lex! Are you excited? I'm super excited and I'm not even debating!"

Lexa laughed, "I'm pretty excited. I think I'm more nervous, though."

"Don't be," Clarke said seriously. "It honestly isn't worth it. And besides, you can take comfort and knowing that, aside from the team, you'll never see any of these people again."

"You don't know that for sure, though."

Clarke shrugged, "If they say anything about you'll I'll beat them up."

"Clarke," Lexa said, knowing she was teasing.

"No, you're right. I'll have Octavia beat them up. Even better, I'll enlist your whole soccer team."

"Thanks, Clarke. Really helps with the nerves."

"Does it?" Clarke asked side-eyeing Lexa.

"It actually does a bit. Took my mind off of it."

"Do you want to sit next to me on the bus? I can keep talking the whole way until you fall asleep or pretend to listen to music so you don't have to hear me."

Lexa could tell the offer was genuine, but she knew that Clarke was a fundamentally nice person. She was likely only offering because Lexa was on the team and Clarke felt as though she had to look out for her.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to keep you from Octavia," Lexa said after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh." Clarke said.

"Really, you can sit with your friend, I won't mind."

They had arrived at the bus and Lexa saw Octavia waving. 

"I'll leave you two to it, then. See you on the bus, Clarke." Lexa said, as she kept walking towards the bus door and Clarke drifted off towards where Octavia waited.

"Yea, see you there."

Clarke's tone seemed subdued, and Lexa worried she had hurt her feelings. But surely Clarke would want to sit with Octavia, who was one of her best friends, and not Lexa, the girl from debate. Before she could say anything more Clarke walked off, leaving Lexa to board the bus alone.

She ignored Finn's looks and took an empty seat near the back, pulling out her ipod and immediately selecting her relaxing playlist. She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes, wishing for the ride to pass by quickly.

Lexa must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Harper was shaking her shoulder gently.

"Wakey-wakey Lexa. We're here! It's a good thing you got a nap in, we need you to be full of energy for our debate. Now come on, Octavia wants us to go over our parts one more time and give us a pep talk."

Lexa nodded sleepily and stretched her neck, feeling satisfied when it popped loudly. She pulled her backpack on and followed Harper out the aisle, high fiving Miller when his hand enthusiastically shot up.

Octavia was waiting for them outside the bus and together the three headed into the building, leaving Clarke to get the rest of their slow-moving team off the bus and into the auditorium, where they would be debating.

"Don't be nervous girls," Octavia said, holding the door open. "We're so going to kick ass."

"That's really comforting." Lexa said sarcastically.

"Hey. Save that energy for the stage." Octavia said, pointing a finger in warning. 

She led them to a side hall and stopped abruptly. 

"We don't really have practice rooms, so this will have to do." She explained. She unzipped her bag and handed a packet to both Lexa and Harper. "So I know we just went over all this stuff yesterday, but look through it once more, just to be sure we all know what we're doing."

They took a moment to read through their points, thoroughly researched and laid out. Lexa was satisfied with their work, and she felt prepared for once. It had also helped that before she had left for school that morning Katya had showed up at her house with coffee and the offer of a ride. A ride in which Adina spent the whole time boosting Lexa's ego.

"We good?" Octavia finally asked.

"We good." Lexa responded, watching as Harper nodded in agreement, a look of fierce determination planted on her face.

"Then let's kill this bitch." Octavia said before spinning around and leading them into the auditorium.

\-------------------------

It wasn't until they were sitting in the auditorium that Lexa remembered they were the second scheduled debate. The waiting only let the confidence that had been present in Lexa to slowly tie itself into a knot of nerves. She twisted her hands together and tried to ignore the questioning look that Clarke, who had sat herself right next to Lexa, was giving her.

When she finally decided that if she didn't get out of that room she was going to throw up, Lexa quietly excused herself and made her way into the hall. Several laps through the hall and many deep breaths later she was finally calm again. Seeing the supportive texts from her teammates also helped. A lot.

She was ready to go back in, but when she turned around instead of an empty hall greeting her she saw Finn, leaning against the wall. Staring at her.

"Hello." Lexa said.

Finn nodded in response.

"Did you want something? I should be getting back into the auditorium now."

"You can spare another minute."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, wary at his tone. "What do you want, Finn?"

"I want you to try harder." Finn insisted.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking to Clarke for you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Come on, Lexa. You're honestly not trying at all. You guys are going to be sitting next to each other in the audience and waiting for our team's turn together, and you're not even talking to her about me! Plus I've seen you two walking around school, and you're always talking about something else. Can't you try a little harder? You told me you'd help me! You said you'd get Clarke to like me!"

That was it. Lexa couldn't take it anymore. The nerves from the debate that was near minutes away, combined with her realization that yea, she had a crush on Clarke Griffin, were too much. 

"Stop Finn! Just stop!" Lexa hissed, aware that anyone could overhear them in the hallway. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm tired of this! I said I'd talk to Clarke for you, and I did, but she's not interested. She's made that obvious, and if you can't get a girl to go out with you without having some stranger plant thoughts into her head before hand, that girl's obviously not into you!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Finn said, stepping closer.

"Actually, I do." Lexa rolled her shoulders back and made herself taller, stepping right into Finn's space. "I never said I'd 'get Clarke to like   
you', and after seeing how you act, I hope Clarke never wastes another thought on you. I'm not going to help you anymore, and I never should have started in the first place."

"You can't back out now!" Finn exclaimed, "We're so close! I'm so close."

"You're delusional if you think Clarke is interested in you romantically, although, seeing how you haven't really had a conversation longer than five minutes, it's understandable why you wouldn't be able to properly read her emotions. You should've asked her out yourself, in the beginning. It's not like she'd hold it against you. But whatever. I'm done helping you. Leave me alone."

She turned to go but Finn reached out, fingers grasping at her arm.

"Lexa, no. Wait."

Lexa yanked her arm out, she really hated being touched without permission. "You do not get to tell me to wait. You do not get to tell me   
anything. I said I was done, so I am done Finn. Enjoy watching the debate."

With her heart pounding and blood rushing in her ears, Lexa did her best to walk smoothly as she rounded the corner, aware of the lack of footsteps behind her. She kept up the facade as long as it took to duck into the nearest girl's bathroom, where she crumbled.

Her back and hands were sweaty. She pulled off her blazer, carefully hanging it on a bathroom hook so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She wet a paper towel and gently pressed it to her neck, trying to slow her breathing and cool down.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself. "You're okay. He's not going to follow you in here. He's not going to hurt you. You're okay. You did it. Oh wow, I did it."

She pulled the paper towel away, now warm, and grinned at herself in the mirror.

"I did it."

After another minute of breathing, and a minute of hoping that Finn left, she slipped her blazer back on. The debate would be starting soon   
and Clarke would want her to be there early to go over their notes one last time.

"I'm okay." Lexa said once more to the empty bathroom. Then she pulled open the door and stepped confidently into the hall. 

\-----------------------------

"Hey Lex, where were you?" Clarke asked as Lexa slid into her seat.

"I took a walk around the halls, felt a bit nervous."

"Better now?" Concern was evident on Clarke's face and Lexa's heart tightened.

"Much."

"Great." Clarke said, shuffling her papers into a neater pile before handing them to Lexa. "They just called our school. Get up there and rock this bitch."

\------------------

They had won. Their first debate as a team and their school had actually won. And Lexa had debated! She was ecstatic, letting Octavia and Harper pull her into a brief victory hug. They clambered down the shaky stage steps, only to be engulfed by Clarke, who was whispering 'good job guys!' over and over.

They took their seats and Clarke reached over and squeezed Lexa's hand, offering her a big smile that Lexa gladly returned. They listened to the final debate before hearing their school announced once more as a winner in the closing announcements before being released from the auditorium.

"That was a great first debate you guys." Clarke said as the team gathered in the hall.

"Who's up for a celebration when we get home? French fries and milk shakes?" Octavia asked excitedly.

"No one likes that combination but you, O." Clarke said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Several voices chimed in their own admiration for the ice cream-french fry combination and Clarke frowned.

"You're all heathens." Clarke insisted.

"French fries and ice cream it is!" Octavia exclaimed.

The group began heading down the hall, to where their bus waited. Lexa took a deep breath. She had been right when she told Finn that Clarke wouldn't be the type of person to reject someone harshly, or let it carry on. She could do this.

"Hey Clarke." Lexa blurted out before she could stop herself.

Clarke spun around, her backpack swinging from her shoulder. "Yea?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Lex," Clarke said, stepping closer with her bright smile.

"Well, it's just that I've recently realized something and it sort of involves you."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa's pause. "And?"

"And so I definitely didn't want you to hear it from anyone else because that would just be not the way to go."

"Hey, Clarke!" Finn called from down the hall.

Clarke turned, giving him a wave. "Hey! I'll be there in a second."

Finn was already jogging over. "It's sort of important." 

"I'll be at the bus soon, Lexa and I were just having an important conversation." Clarke said, shifting her weight on her feet.

"Were you now?" Finn asked, his gaze finally shifting to Lexa and hardening.

"Yea. We are. So I'll catch you in a moment?"

"Sorry, but I've just got to ask you this, and I don't really want to do it on the bus. Care to give us a moment, Lexa?" Finn asked, eyeing her again.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Clarke beat her to it. 

"We were actually already talking, but as soon as this conversation is over I'll gladly speak to you." Lexa could tell that Clarke was getting irritated.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to ask you now." Finn said, sighing.

Lexa grimaced.

"So, Clarke," Finn began, his bright smile plastered over his face, "I've seen you around, and I know you've seen me." He gave a small laugh here but Clarke only smiled politely. "And I think that we have a lot in common. So I would be honored if you would grant me a date with you."

There was a moment of silence. Lexa wanted to run and never look back.

"Oh, I'm really flattered Finn. I'm just not into you romantically." Clarke said sympathetically.

Finn's smile fell.

"I think we do have a lot in common and we make a great team, just not as a couple."

"Ah." Finn said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I understand. I'll see you at the celebration though, right?"

"Of course," Clarke said, smiling.

"I'll save you a seat," Finn said with a wink.

"If you can manage to pull me away from Octavia. I'll see you on the bus, I need to finish talking to Lexa."

"Right." Finn said, sparing Lexa one last glance. "Right."

"Bye Finn," Clarke said with a wave.

Finn took the cue and headed off to the bus in his long strides. Lexa remained frozen.

Clarke sighed and turned back around. "Hey," she said, taking in Lexa's expression. "Are you okay?"

Lexa snapped out of it, focusing on Clarke's face. "Oh, yea. I'm fine."

"So, what was it you were saying?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I can honestly tell you later, it really wasn't that important. Sorry I didn't leave when Finn came over."

"Honestly Lexa, I didn't want you to." 

"Oh, well that's good then."

"Are you sure you don't want to continue?" Clarke asked, concern written on her face.

Lexa nodded, "Yea, I'll tell you later, I don't want to keep the bus waiting."

"Okay," Clarke said, not looking entirely convinced. 

Lexa turned to go but Clarke's voice stopped her.

"Lexa, wait. There's actually something I wanted to ask you. And now it's sort of weird I guess, because of what Finn just said, but I swear I have been wanting to ask you this for a while now." 

Lexa turned around, eyes meeting Clarke's own. 

She took a deep breath, "Would you want to go on a date with me? And not with the whole debate team, but just the two of us." 

"A date?" Lexa asked in disbelief.

"Yea."

"With you?"

"You're making me nervous." Clarke said, biting her lip.

Lexa laughed, her smile wide. "Clarke, I'd really like to go on a date with you."

Clarke's worry melted off her face, replaced with the smile Lexa loved so much.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really!" Lexa exclaimed. "I was, uh, I was actually going to tell you I liked you, but I wasn't sure what you'd say." She grinned sheepishly.

"I thought I was being so obvious!" Clarke exclaimed.

"But I thought I was being obvious!" Lexa said with a laugh.

"To be honest Lex, you sort of were. Plus, certain members on your soccer team are not the best about 'dropping hints'."

"Tris did not," Lexa said, eyes wide.

Clarke laughed, "Hey, I didn't name any names!"

Lexa just shook her head. "I suppose we should get to the bus now."

"We should," Clarke said, holding out her hand which Lexa tentatively took. "Sit with me?" She asked, looking up at Lexa with a shy expression, swinging their joined hands lightly. Lexa could tell that Clarke still had their earlier conversation from back in the school parking lot on her mind.

"I'd love to," Lexa said, not hesitating at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..I tried not to be an asshole to finn....sorry..
> 
> the last chapter will be up by the end of may.  
> only two more weeks of school for me! then summer jobs start...and moving..and ugh
> 
> please again feel free to point out any inconsistencies and spelling or grammar errors. all my fics are largely unedited (Read over only by me) and im admittedly not the best with using the right tenses. I rely on you guys to point anything out and it really helps!  
> thanks again and all my love.


	4. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!

The second Clarke led Lexa onto the bus, hands still clasped, Octavia noticed.

"Took you fucking long enough!" She shouted from the back, causing the eyes of all their teammates to land on them.

Lexa blushed but Clarke beamed and then stuck her tongue out at her friend. They found a seat near Octavia and Clarke graciously gave Lexa the window spot.

"Octavia is less likely to tease you if you aren't in her line of sight," Clarke explained as Lexa leaned against the window and propped her legs up on the seat in front of her. 

Clarke leaned heavily against Lexa's shoulder and held her hand out, palm up, open and waiting. With a grin, Lexa slid her fingers between Clarke's own and squeezed tight. It wasn't long before Octavia had migrated to the seat across from theirs and was talking animatedly about their win.

"What are you two going to get at the restaurant?" She asked, switching over to the topic of Clarke and Lexa's new thing. "Are you going to order for each other? Are you on that level yet? I won't let Raven order for me and frankly I'm scared to order for her but you two are sappy as fuck, so I wouldn't put it past you."

Clarke sighed, "O, I literally asked Lexa out thirty minutes ago. Maybe give the relationship some time to actually become a relationship?"

"You're holding hands," Octavia said, pointing. "In some schools that's basically sex."

Clarke groaned and Lexa pressed her face into her knees.

"You are the worse. Go bother Miller, he probably has a crush on someone."

Clarke had just been teasing but Octavia's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"What have I done?" Clarke whispered.

Lexa laughed, "She's not that bad."

"No, she's not. And I love her. She just has so much energy. Like I swear, she gets up at five am every day to go running and she's still going strong at like midnight."

"Some girls are just magical."

"You're magical," Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa groaned. "Is this how it's going to go? You making corny pickup lines?"

"I can pick you up anytime you want."

"That one wasn't as good."

Clarke pouted, "I know."

Clarke's phone vibrated and she pulled it out, prompting Lexa to glance down at her own phone. She had several texts from the team, asking how it went. She decided to reply to Gustus first.

Commander (5:49 pm): hey gus, we won!! also, can i bring clarke to mario kart night tomorrow? i know its usually just the team and all but she kind of...asked me out

Lean Green Fighting Machine (5:50 pm): holy shit!!! holy!!! lex!!! i am so proud!! yes bring ur new girl this is so exciting! i will make the team be on their best behavior!!

Lexa grinned, this was all so new and telling Gustus just made her feel that much happier about it

Commander (5:50 pm): thanks so much. also dont tell tris? i want to tell her in person

Lean Green Fighting Machine (5:51 pm): you got it heart eyes, ill delete these texts so she never sees.

Commander (5:51 pm): you better delete these solely because you called me heart eyes

Lean Green Fighting Machine (5:51 pm): yes ma'am.

"What are you so smiley about?" Clarke asked, leaning into Lexa's shoulder.

"I told Gus you asked me out."

Clare grinned, "That is a happy piece of information. What'd he say?"

"That he was happy for us. Also, this Saturday night would you want to come to our Mario Kart competition?"

"Isn't that just for your team? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's your choice, but they'd honestly all love you. Apparently my crush was 'transparent'," Lexa grumbled.

"Well, sure! I'd love to kick your ass at Mario Kart."

"Clarke, I have been the champion for a solid eight months. No one can beat my skills."

Clarke leaned in, her mouth brushing over Lexa's ear, her nose hitting her cheek. "We'll see about that." 

Lexa gulped. "You can't cheat."

Clarke leaned back and laughed, "No one ever said anything about cheating! What does the winner get?"

Lexa blushed, intriguing Clarke. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"What, no! Tell me!"

Lexa sighed, "There's this blow up beard that my sister won at the fair a year ago and the winner gets to wear it for the night, thus giving them the power to choose the movie we watch afterwards."

Clarke was already laughing by the time Lexa had finished talking. "A blow up beard?"

"Yes."

"That's too good. Now I definitely have to win."

"Well, you won't."

"We'll see about that," Clarke said, a determined look in her eye.

Clarke kept staring her down until her concentration was broke by a wide yawn. Lexa laughed as Clarke's face scrunched up.

"Don't make fun of me," Clarke said.

"I was laughing at how adorable you are."

"Who knew you were so cheesy?"

"I am not cheesy." Lexa insisted.

"Whatever you say my little Roquefort."

"What the fuck is that?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A type of cheese."

"Disgusting."

"Just like your pickup lines. I'm taking a nap."

"I was going to offer to keep you safe from Octavia but now I'm not so sure."

Clarke settled herself against Lexa's shoulder. "Please babe?"

"Well when you put it like that," Lexa trailed off.

"Thanks babe." Clarke muttered sleepily.

Lexa tightened the arm that had wound its way around Clarke's waist, holding her up. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Gus, letting him know that Clarke would indeed be coming to Mario Kart night before silencing her phone and settling in for the long drive back.

\------------------------------

It was Saturday morning and Lexa was bored. Granted, she could be studying, like Clarke was doing, but all she really wanted to do was be with Clarke and whenever she pulled out a book to study, she thought about how Clarke was also studying and then she couldn't concentrate. It was a viscous cycle. So she was bored. 

Everything was already set up for the night. Her mom was off on another business trip, Gus, Katya, and Ales were in charge of bringing food and drink, the couches were already pushed back and extra blankets set up in the den, everything was in place for six o'clock. 

And Lexa was so bored.

So bored that even though it was hot as hell outside the only thing she could think to do was go on a jog.

She tied her hair high up off her neck and chose her lightest sports bra and shorts. She strapped her ipod to her arm and took several long drinks of water before declaring herself ready. She took off down her street and headed towards the woods, where several paths slinked their way through the trees. Choosing the one that was more shaded, Lexa set off at a steady pace.

While the air was hot, jogging through it created a nice enough breeze to lift several sweaty strands of hair that had already escaped from her bun. The shade of the trees kept the burning sun off her shoulders but all too soon the path exited the trees and into a small neighborhood. Lexa knew if she followed the sidewalk it would eventually turn into another forest trail, that would take her back to her own neighborhood.

If she could make it that far.

Not even able to get past two houses, Lexa had already slowed to a walk, her throat dry and breaths coming fast and wheezing. She really should have brought a water bottle. Sweat ran down her back and chest, making her itchy and uncomfortable. She placed her hands on her head and walked slowly down the sidewalk, trying to regain her breath.

"Lexa?"

Lexa turned her head to see Octavia lounged out on a front porch swing, sipping lazily from a tall glass of lemonade. She nodded in greeting.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked.

Lexa wiggled her hand in the so-so gesture.

"Do you want some water?"

A nod.

"Come on in."

Octavia stood up as Lexa followed her slowly up the front step and shut the door behind them. Making her way quickly to the kitchen, Octavia poured Lexa a large glass of water and slid a straw in it before handing it over.

"You drink faster through a straw," she explained when Lexa cast a curious look at her.

Lexa sipped the water slowly at first, letting it settle in her stomach before she took longer gulps. Soon the glass was empty and her breathing was back to normal.

"Isn't Clarke going over to your house tonight?" Octavia asked.

Lexa nodded. "I was supposed to be studying but that got boring."

"So you thought a jog in humid 98 degree weather was a good idea?"

Lexa shrugged, "I've made worse decisions."

Octavia laughed. "Perhaps you should bring a water bottle next time. And walk home."

Lexa just stuck her tongue out. 

"Wow, rude. And I was going to offer you a refill." 

Lexa looked up with a panicked expression and Octavia laughed again.

"Calm down, I'll still refill your glass. Take it out on the porch with me, though. It's way too hot in here."

With her full glass in hand, Lexa followed Octavia back outside and took a seat on the swing.

"I like your house," Lexa said once she had started to slowly push them with her feet, Octavia's own legs slung sideways over the armrest of the bench.

Octavia wrinkled her nose. "It's old."

"It's quaint. And cute. This is the first neighborhood they built here, right?"

"Yea. My grandma used to say that her dad built the house but I'm pretty sure that's a lie."

"Well I like it."

"It doesn't have central air conditioning. And we live in the south. In 2015!"

"I can see your point now."

Octavia laughed and flicked an ice cube at Lexa. "You know," she said, "I'm really glad you met Clarke."

"Thanks," Lexa said with a grin.

"I'm also glad you guys got together so soon. For one, I don't have to listen to Clarke go on about how great your legs are or how shiny your   
hair is or how green your eyes are. I was getting a bit nauseous listening to her."

Lexa blushed.

"But also because I know how hard it can be not knowing if your feelings are reciprocated, and being too scared to ask." 

"Are you talking about Raven?" Lexa asked cautiously.

Octavia nodded. "Raven and I have been friends since middle school and I always thought she was gorgeous and incredibly smart and talented. I loved when she made little trinkets for me or when she'd kiss my cheek or hold my hand. And when Clarke came here I was so excited to have another friend. But then she got really close to Raven too and I felt this jealousy, which was crazy because I love Clarke and Raven, and Clarke loves us, so there was no need for it, but it was there. 

"I didn't realize the feelings might be romantic until last year when Clarke was telling us how her Aunt was getting married to another woman and they had to go up north for the wedding. Before then I wasn't even sure what being gay meant. But after Clarke explained it, it was like I was seeing Raven in a whole new light."

"Did Clarke know?" Lexa asked, continuing to slowly swing them.

"Oh yea," Octavia said with a laugh, "she definitely knew. Clarke told me if I didn't get my gay ass together I was going to lose Raven as a   
friend. I knew what I was feeling but I didn't know quite how to reciprocate it. The last couple of months have been sort of rocky between us."

"So what happened in the end? How'd you ask her out?"

"It was the day she had gotten so mad at me in hang man, because I was writing words in Tagalog, and after the meeting I went to meet her at her shop like usual. I noticed she was sort of upset, she wasn't talking a lot and didn't explain her project to me like usual, so I asked her what was up. And she turned around and asked me if I even liked her anymore.

"It broke my heart, Lexa. Because I really, really, really like Raven. I definitely love her, if I'm in love with her I don't know yet, but I love her. And so, after like a year of gay pining and build up, I just told her."

"Just like that?"

"Yea. She laughed for a solid minute, that dick." Octavia sighed. "My point, before I got into all of this, was that it was painful. And nerve wracking, and I'm so glad that you and Clarke didn't have to go through that. Because it sucked, it really did."

"I'm happy that it worked out for you." Lexa said with a grin.

Octavia smiled back. "Me too."

The sunk was starting to sink in the sky and Lexa knew she had to get back home if she wanted to have time to shower and get ready.

"I should be going," Lexa said as she stood up, handing Octavia back her glass. "Thanks for the talk."

"It was more of a listening experience for you, but you're welcome. Now go get your girl Commander Hearteyes."

Lexa flipped Octavia off before plugging her head phones in and jogging down the steps, her body now cool and rehydrated.

She managed to make it home in one piece and went straight for the shower, stepping in with her clothes still on. She let the cold water rinse the sweat out of them so that they wouldn't smell later before peeling them off and hanging them on the bar in her shower.

By the time she had dried off and was looking for comfy clothes to wear it was already five and Gustus had texted asking if she needed any help setting up. She quickly replied back that she was good and Clarke was already coming over at 5:30 so that she could 'mentally prepare her.' Gustus was not amused.

With her hair as dry as it would get without physically attacking it with a hair dryer, which would only make it pouf up, Lexa slid on comfortable pajama shorts and a big tshirt. She was making sure that her room was clean and nothing embarrassing was lying out when the doorbell rang. 

When Lexa flung the door open Clarke stood before her, in all her glory.

"Hey," Lexa said with a wide grin.

"Hey yourself," Clarke said as she stepped inside. She slid her shoes off and followed Lexa into the kitchen.

"So everything's pretty much set up, and people should start getting here in about twenty minutes. Do you want a drink?"

"Some water would be fine. Is everyone going to be wearing pajamas?"

Lexa looked down at her own bare legs then up to Clarke's jeans. "Oh," she said, realizing her mistake. "Yea. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention it."

"Oh no," Clarke said, waving her hand. "It'll be fine. I'll know for next time."

Lexa handed Clarke her water, thinking. "You could borrow some of mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, of course. Come upstairs, you have time to change."

Clarke followed Lexa up the stairs and into her room. While Lexa dug through a drawer, Clarke took the liberty of looking around, admiring the overall neatness of the room.

"You have a lot of books," Clarke said, running her hand over their spines. "And candles."

Lexa grinned, "I know. Anya used to make fun of me."

"Your sister, right?"

Lexa nodded and held out a pair of sweat pants. "Will these do? If you want something else just let me know."

"These should be fine. I'll just go change, then." Clarke said, pointing towards Lexa's bathroom. 

"Oh, yea. Of course. I'll wait here."

Clarke slid past her and shut the door. Lexa took a deep breath, she was nervous about tonight. This was the first time someone outside   
their tight soccer group was really hanging out with them and Lexa wanted it to go well.

Clarke came out the bathroom and Lexa's heart melted. Her soft pants fit Clarke really well, bagging a bit at the ankles and making Clarke look warm and cozy. Plus, seeing Clarke in her own clothes was like seeing Clarke in a whole new light.

"Fit okay?" Lexa asked, her voice slightly strained.

Clarke nodded, "They're super soft, thanks! Can I just leave my jeans up here?"

"Sure, just set them on the desk."

"Have you read all these books?" Clarke asked, walking back over to the bookshelf.

"I have. I've actually read most of them multiple times."

"Only most?" Clarke teased.

"I'm not too fond of some of them."

"Then why keep them?"

"Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed. "Books are like family! You don't get rid of siblings just because you don't like them."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic. I've only read a couple of these. I suppose it's pointless to ask which is your favorite?"

"You would be correct. Ready to head back downstairs? People should be getting here soon."

"Sure." 

By the time they had gotten downstairs and turned the tv and wii on, Gus had already arrived, Tris in tow. Nyko walked in after, unwrapping   
a large plate of brownies that had Gus swooning and Lexa grinning evilly as she explained to Clarke that she would not hesitate to take someone down for one of Nyko's brownies. Katya, Adina, Ales, and Aden were last, Katya having to drive all around to pick everyone up.

They played in groups of four, as that's all that the wii could handle. There wasn't really a true winner per say, but whoever had the most wins and least amount of losses at the end was declared winner and won movie choice and the infamous inflatable beard. 

"Alright Katya," Adina said as she picked up a controller. "Are you ready to lose to me?"

Katya laughed, "In your dreams. Ales, Tris, help me take her down."

Everyone chose miis to race with and then chose their karts, with helpful hints being shouted at them from the rest of the group. Adina chose the race since she was the first to pick up a controller and they were off. 

It was close, and Tris showed far more improvement than Lexa had anticipated, but by the end of the game she had been bumped down to second and it was Ales who crossed the finish line first. 

Ales grinned smugly once the others had finished, twirling her wii remote around in her hands. "Who's up next?"

Lexa dragged Clarke onto the couch and accepted the two controllers from Katya and Adina, who was far less happy with the outcome than Ales was.

"I'll get her next time," Tris mumbled before pointing at Ales. "I'll get you next time!"

Tris reluctantly handed her remote off to Gustus as Ales chose the next race.

"Are you ready to be annihilated?" Clarke whispered to Lexa.

"I am appalled, smack talking me in my own home." Lexa whispered back.

"Hey, it's not smack if it's true."

"Do you mean am I ready to beat not only you, but Ales as well, and win this entire tournament? Because I am."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "You say tournament weird."

The expression her girlfriend was making was so cute, so pure, that Lexa nearly missed the countdown. 

"Nice try, Griffin." Lexa muttered as the numbers hit one and the karts took off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

By lap two it was clear that Lexa had severely underestimated Clarke. Both in her ability to drive a virtual kart and her ability to distract Lexa by merely existing. She, Clarke, Ales, and Gus were all neck and neck as they entered the third lap. Ales dropped off first when her kart hit Gus' and the rebound sent her into a pool of lava.

"No!!" Ales cried as she watched her kart sink into the lava, shooting Gus a death glare.

Gus stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth without taking his eyes off the screen. He was the next to go, misjudging when a section of the road would break off and send him to his own fiery demise. 

"It's just you and me now," Lexa muttered, her eyes glued to the screen, shoulders hunched and tense.

"Can't wait to see you win second place." Clarke spoke through clenched teeth.

If it weren't for the banana, Lexa would have won. It slowed her down just long enough for Clarke to shoot over the finish line, Lexa   
spinning into second place a moment after her.

"No!" Lexa cried, dropping her controller.

"Yes!" Clarke exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air then reaching over to give Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek. "I choose next race!"

Lexa, Gus, and Ales handed off their controllers as Clarke chose the next race.

"I can't believe your girlfriend beat you," Gus said with a grin.

Lexa shrugged, "She's hot when she wins."

Gus' face flushed bright red as Lexa settled in next to Clarke, nudging her shoulder. 

"You better win this," she said quietly, her eyes not leaving Clarke's face.

"You shouldn't expect anything less."

Lexa was tense as she watched Clarke race, her eyes darting from Clarke's frame to the other three. She flexed her fingers when Clarke fell behind and let herself spare quick glances to Clarke's determined face when she was ahead. Clarke won and Lexa declined the offer to drive in favor of watching Clarke win again, which she did.

She was finally beat out by Aden on rainbow road, the one course he claimed to have practiced again and again for this one particular moment.

"Snack?" Clarke asked Lexa once she had handed her controller off.

"Definitely."

The two headed into the kitchen and Lexa poured Clarke a new glass of water before grabbing a juice pouch for herself.

"Nice beverage," Clarke teased.

Lexa's eyes narrowed, "It's tradition."

"I know," Clarke said with a grin, "I think it's cute."

Lexa's face softened and she leaned in some, Clarke's face filling up her view. "You're cute when you win."

"Am I know?" Clarke asked, her voice rough and low.

Lexa swallowed, "You get, intense."

Clarke grinned, shuffling closer. "And you happen to like that?"

"I think it's a good look on you."

Clarke's chin tilted up and Lexa's breath hitched.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to win some more," Clarke said before stepping away and walking back into the den, putting more sway into her hips than was necessary.

Lexa had to take a moment to regain her composer before she could step out the kitchen. She took a seat on the couch and looked over to where Clarke was accepting a controller.

"They're right, you know." Nyko said as he took a seat next to her.

Lexa's brow furrowed.

"You do have heart eyes."

\-----------------------------

The glow from the movie in the dark room was reflecting beautifully off Clarke's face. Well, maybe it was the reflection off the shiny, plastic, beard she was wearing that had initially caught Lexa's attention, but her face looked beautiful too. In her high of winning, Clarke had insisted they all watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a decision that Lexa now greatly regretted agreeing too.

Her feet were tucked up under Clarke, a blanket draped over them, and Clarke's hand was rubbing softly at her calf.

"You look beautiful in that beard," Lexa whispered.

There was a quiet squeak as Clarke turned her head, "Lexa please, I'm trying to watch a movie."

Lexa grinned and wiggled her toes a little, biting her lip when Clarke pinched her calf in response. In all honesty, it was Clarke's fault that Lexa had to focus on her so much. It wasn't like she could focus on the scary as fuck movie, and besides, Clarke's face was always the better option.

While Lexa was usually terrified beyond belief at scary movies, with Clarke's presence she was able to find humor in the fake blood and cheesy tropes. 

"See," Clarke whispered, leaning towards Lexa a bit, "I knew you'd like it."

"Doesn't mean I'm not terrified."

"Want me to hold your hand?"

"Yes," Lexa whispered, only half joking. She jumped a bit when Clarke's cool hand slid into her own.

"Sorry," Clarke whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's okay," Lexa whispered back. Because it was. With her toes warm, surrounded by her teammates, holding hands with her girlfriend, it   
was all okay.

Everyone left soon after the movie had ended as it was nearing midnight and most all of them had curfews.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Lexa said as she waited for them to pull on their shoes and gather their stuff.

"Anytime, Lex." Gus said as he ruffled her hair.

"I can't believe you lost," Tris said through a mouth full of cookie.

Clarke looked up from across the room and grinned, "I can."

"Don't feed her ego anymore," Lexa whispered as she ushered Tris to the door. "See you Monday."

"See ya."

Once they were all gone Lexa closed the door with a sigh. "Don't you have a curfew?" She asked, looking up at Clarke who was pulling the   
beard off.

"Not really. Do you want help cleaning up?"

Lexa looked around. Her friends had taken care of most of the cleanup but there were still a few things out of place. "Sure. You can help me push the couches back."

They were finished much too soon for Lexa's liking and before she knew it Clarke was dressed in her own jeans and standing by the front door.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me over tonight. I had a ton of fun with your team." Clarke said as she leaned against the door.

"Thanks for coming, I could tell they really liked you."

Clarke laughed and flipped her hair. "Who wouldn't?"

"Why did I agree to go out with you again?" Lexa teased.

"Meanie."

"I'm sorry, do you need a kiss to make it better?"

"I think I do."

Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke's cheek. 

"Lexa," Clarke whined. "That's not a real kiss."

"Isn't it though?"

Clarke frowned.

Lexa leaned forward again and kissed the tip of Clarke's nose. "What about that?"

"Nope."

A kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"Not even close."

The edge of her ear.

"That one just tickled."

The corner of her mouth.

"You're getting warmer."

"Really?" Lexa asked, "Because it seems like you're the one blushing right now."

"Just kiss me."

Lexa leaned in again, slower this time, more deliberate. She tilted her head slightly to the side and pressed her lips gently against Clarke's own, their noses brushing together.

"Like that?" Lexa asked, barely even a whisper.

"Just like that," Clarke breathed back before she captured Lexa's lips against her own.

Clarke pulled Lexa's bottom lip between her own, leaving Lexa weak. One of Lexa's hand found its way to the side of Clarke's neck, the other ghosting along her hip. Clarke's own hands wrapped around Lexa's neck and pulled her closer, their feet stumbling over each other. Clarke pulled away just enough to reposition her head and in doing so caused their noses to bump together painfully. 

"Ow," Lexa muttered, resting her nose on Clarke's cheek.

"Ow," Clarke agreed. She took a breath. "I should go. Thanks for having me." 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lexa asked as she stepped away, fully aware of the blood still pounding in her ears.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Night," Lexa said with a soft smile.

Clarke reached up on her toes to give Lexa one last kiss. "Goodnight."

Lexa waited until Clarke had gotten safely into her car before closing the door and locking it. She leaned against it and sighed heavily into the empty house. She had never felt this way about a girl before. She couldn't wait to tell Anya.

\----------------------

Two months into the hottest summer on record and Lexa was ready to ship herself to Greenland. She sweated from the moment she got out of the ice cold shower to the moment she stepped back in it. The creeks were drying up and the quarry was lower than it had ever been, revealing cool rock formations that she liked to go look at, despite the intense heat.

"I kind of just want to sit in an ice bath." Lexa said into the phone as she tried to pull her hair into a bun with her one free hand.

"Babe, you did that earlier. I sat on the floor and read to you."

"I know, but it's so hot."

"You were in there for four hours!" Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa frowned.

"I can hear you pouting."

"No you can't." The bun was messy but it would do.

"I think we should go on a date."

"Like a date date?" Lexa asked, stepping into her room. 

"Clarify."

"As in one where we both look cute, even though you always look cute so honestly it won't be that different, and go out somewhere and do   
cute couple-y things."

"Lex, you just described what we do every day."

"I beg to differ, this will be official."

Clarke laughed, "Fine, yes. I would like to take you out on a date date."

"I accept your proposal. What are we doing on this date date?"

"Something in the city."

"Isn't that like a two hour drive?" Lexa asked as she sat dragged her desk chair to the middle of the floor and sat directly under her ceiling fan.

"Is that too far?" 

"If you're okay with it then I'm good."

"Great! They just opened this new museum on dinosaurs and I thought you'd like to go."

"I'd love to go," Lexa said with a grin.

"Can I pick you up in an hour then?"

"I'll go shower."

"Lexa, you just got out the bath."

"Yet here I am, already covered in sweat."

"I'd be with you even if you never stopped sweating." Clarke teased.

"That's gross."

"It was supposed to be romantic."

"I'm sure it'll be super romantic when you try to hold my hand and it just slides away."

Clarke scoffed, "Go take your shower, sweaty. I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait."

Clarke hung up and Lexa tossed her phone aside, basking in the glory of the fan for a few more blissful seconds before pulling herself out of   
her chair with a groan and heading back into the bathroom.

\----------------

"You were right on time, I'm impressed."

Clarke grinned, her loose hair blowing gently in the air conditioning. "You look cute."

Lexa just leaned over the console in response and Clarke laughed.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked with mock confusion.

Lexa huffed, "Waiting for my kiss."

"So now you just expect kisses left and right?"

"Yes," Lexa said with a small smirk. "Like you could ever deny these waiting lips."

"You are such a nerd," Clarke mumbled as she leaned in, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips. 

She pulled away and Lexa whined.

"No more," Clarke insisted as she pulled back into the street. "We have a museum to get to. A wonderfully air conditioned dinosaur museum."

"Do you know your move in date for college yet?" Lexa asked as she got settled in and adjusted the air vents.

"August 17, you?"

"August 20. This is perfect, now I can help you move in and we'll have time to explore the city and then you can help me move in. I'm so excited, I can't wait."

"I'm so glad it all worked out," Clarke said as she held her hand out for Lexa to hold.

"And I googled it, Polis and Arcadia are only seven minutes away, so the distance is nothing."

Clarke grinned, "I can come see you being all smart in your classes."

"You can bring me tea when it's cold."

"I'll bring you whatever you want."

Clarke hadn't told Lexa this yet, but she saw them together for the long haul. She saw them getting an apartment together, meshing with each other's friends, having slow pancake mornings and late study nights. She saw Lexa frowning at her unhealthy eating habits and she saw herself frustrated with Lexa's neatness. She could see them living and growing and just existing together in every possible way. She had already researched several apartments in between the two colleges, something she could bring up later if their relationship continued to go as well as it had. 

And for now she was happy. Truly happy. 

"I can't wait either."

"You can choose some music if you want," Clarke said as she took her hand back and to pick up the aux cord.

Lexa hummed a bit as she plugged in her phone. She tapped on it for a bit before setting it down and turning up the volume. As the first note sounded Clarke was already groaning.

"If we have to listen to your historic musical one more time I swear we won't be getting ice cream after the museum."

Lexa laughed, "As though you could pass up on ice cream. Now shh, you can actually learn a lot of history from listening."

Clarke sighed but relented. Truthfully, she enjoyed watching Lexa sing along quietly to songs she enjoyed, especially when her little dance moves made an appearance.

Lexa ended up changing it to their usual playlist after a couple of songs, her hand finding its way back to Clarke's. 

It was early afternoon by the time they go into the city and Clarke found a parking space.

"So what section do you want to see first?" Clarke asked as they walked up the front steps, hands clasped between them.

"I don't really mind, I just want to see it all."

Clarke laughed, "We'll see it all then."

The two walked through the dim rooms with wide eyes, pointing out different dinosaurs to each other and doing their best to pronounce the names. Clarke insisted on taking a picture of Lexa with the display triceratops, encouraging her to do several different poses until the woman behind her cleared her throat and they had to move on, hands clasped tightly and full of giggles.

They were both pretty hungry by the time they got to the cafe section.

"Want to eat here?" Clarke asked as she surveyed the menu. 

"Everything's dinosaur themed," Lexa said with a wide smile. "It's absolutely perfect."

They got up to the counter and Clarke order the famous dinosaur nuggets while Lexa chose the herbivore platter. 

"It's all shaped like dinosaurs," Lexa whispered as they sat down together.

"And it tastes amazing," Clarke mumbled around a full mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lexa asked teasingly.

Clarke stuck her food covered tongue out.

"Clarke, we are in a public establishment."

Clarke just grinned before swallowing her food. "And I'm sure they all appreciate my natural beauty."

Lexa just rolled her eyes.

"So after this we can do the last couple of rooms and then go get ice cream?" Clarke asked before biting into another nugget.

"That sounds like the perfect plan."

"Are you enjoying your herbivore platter?"

"It's fantastic. Look, they cut the cucumbers like little t-rexes."

"That's ironic because the t-rex was a carnivore."

"I'm happy to see that our time here today was educational," Lexa said before taking a large bite out of said t-rex.

"Hey Lexa."

"What?"

"Lexa T-Rexa."

Lexa shot Clarke a glare that caused Clarke threw a fry at her. Lexa dodged it with a loud laugh before slapping her hand over her mouth and glancing around, causing Clarke to crack up.

"Are you done?" Lexa asked once they had regained their composure. 

"Sure, let's go see those pterodactyls, Lexa T-Rexa."

\--------

They decided to take their ice cream to a nearby park. They found solace in the cool shade of a grove of trees positioned right near a small pond. The wind was blowing nicely and Clarke twisted Lexa's hair up into a bun to keep it off her neck.

"Thanks," Lexa said as Clarke finished up.

"Anything for you," Clarke said as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's neck, making her jump.

"Your lips are cold." 

"It's the ice cream," Clarke said with a grin as she gave her cone a big lick.

"When was the first time you realized you liked me?" Lexa asked as she settled back against a tree.

Clarke sighed. "I honestly think I liked you long before the debate team. Octavia used to drag us to the soccer games every so often and you always looked so confident and powerful playing. Plus I had seen you around class before. You're so smart Lexa, and you're always helping out the kids who need it, or offering to tutor someone. I've seen you pair up with kids who don't have any friends in class, even when Gus or Katya are there. You're so kind and incredible, I think it'd be impossible not to fall for you."

Lexa smiled softly, "I think you see me as better than I am."

"Untrue." Clarke insisted. "I only see the truth. When did you first realize you liked me?"

Lexa thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure really. It wasn't like it hit me all at once, it was pretty gradual. I guess I didn't realize that I actually liked you until Finn tried to get me to help ask you out."

"Wait, he what?"

"You didn't know?" Lexa asked, turning to look at Clarke.

"No! So you're saying that Finn Collins enlisted your help to ask me out?! That explains so much!"

Lexa laughed, "I can't believe you didn't know!"

"Well you didn't tell me!"

"Okay, okay. So yes, Finn saw that we were friends through debate and asked for my help. I only said yes to get him to shut up. I never actually intended to help. I guess I sort of fell for you along the way. And my team was no help, of course, with all their heart eye comments and teasing. But you're incredible, Clarke. You make me want to be better than I've ever been and I love the way you make me feel more confident in myself. I love being around you, and I love hearing you laugh, and I love making you roll your eyes when I tell you a pick up line, and I just love you Clarke. I love you."

Clarke's eyes widened. "You love me?"

Lexa swallowed. She hadn't realized she was saying it until the words had left her mouth. "Yea," she said, her voice quiet. "I do."

It was worth it. Every word had been far more than worth it. Clarke's smile stretched big and she slipped her hand through Lexa's and pressed a sticky kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too."

"You do?" Lexa asked and Clarke laughed.

"Of course I do. I love you right now and I'll love you tomorrow and I can't wait to go to college and love you there."

Lexa breathed a big sigh of relief. "Wow, that feels amazing."

"Hearing it or saying it?"

"Both. Definitely both. I love you."

"I love you too. Now eat your ice cream, it's melting all over your hand."

The sun was setting as they drove back. Lexa's stomach was full and her hair smelled like outside and Clarke's shampoo. 

"Thank you for today. I had the most amazing time."

Clarke looked over at her and smiled. "I love making you happy."

"You make me happy by merely existing."

Clarke grinned, "Do I now?"

Lexa groaned, "What have I done? Now you'll never let that go."

Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and drew it up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "You make me happy too."

"Ai hod yu in."

"What's that?" Clarke asked.

"I love you, in the language Anya and I made."

"Say it again?"

"Ai hod yu in."

Clarke grinned. "Again." 

Lexa smiled. "Ai hod yu in."

"Again."

"Clarke!" 

"Okay, okay." Clarke relented.

Lexa sighed happily and squeezed Clarke's hand.

"One more time?" Clarke asked.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand on each syllable, slowly and surely. "Ai hod yu in."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"I don't think I ever want you to."

\-------------------------------- 

Clarke swung around the corner and appeared suddenly in Lexa's doorframe.

"Hey," she said. "Your mom let me in. What's that?"

Lexa held up her sister's letter, which had apparently been sent to the wrong town twice before being forgotten at their own post office for a   
solid month. "From Anya. She sent it a while ago. I thought the post had officially lost it."

"Have you opened it?" Clarke asked as she took a seat next to Lexa, leaning against the base of the bed and nudging their feet together.

"I have not," Lexa said, grinning at the way they had so quickly fell into a routine of touches and subtle gestures.

"Do you want to do it when I'm not here?"

"Nah, she seemed really excited for it so I'm sure it's nothing bad." Lexa carefully ripped the bulky letter open. A handful of photos immediately fell into her lap and she dropped the letter in favor of looking at those first. 

She leaned into Clarke's shoulder as she slowly leafed through them.

"That's my sister," Lexa said, pointing to where Anya was lounged out on a blanket in the park. "It looks like they're just pictures of her and flowers."

"You like flowers?"

"Almost as much as I like you," Lexa said with a teasing grin.

"Well," Clarke said, matching her grin. "Not to be too egotistic but you must like flowers an awful lot."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Here, you can look at them if you want."

Clarke accepted the photos while Lexa looked at the letter. At first she just stared at it, without actually reading. This must be a mistake, the letters didn't match up and there didn't appear to be any actual words. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god," Lexa whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked, peering over her shoulder. "Is that English?"

"It's not. Wow I can't believe she remembered. It's a language we made up as children. The whole group of neighborhood kids knew it too. I don't even know if I'll remember all the words. She did though."

"That's really impressive. What was it called?"

"Trigedasleng."

"That's quite the mouthful."

"The whole language was pretty easy, we just took English words and gave them a different dialect. Some words we altered but not many. See here, our neighborhood was surrounded by trees, and we were a group, so we were the trigeda, or the tree group. And then sleng was just slang for the word slang. Trigedasleng."

"And all the words are like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Who knew you were so amazing?"

Lexa laughed, "I think Octavia's pretty fascinated with me."

Clarke grinned and kissed Lexa's cheek, "I'm sure she is."

Lexa put the letter down and then grinned at Clarke.

"You're not going to read it?"

"I can look at it when you're not here. Right now I'd rather look at you."

"Sap."

Lexa grinned and didn't deny it.

"Want to go swim at the dam? I heard Monty and Raven rigged up a new rope swing."

"Is that safe?"

"As safe as it can be."

Lexa looked unsure but then Clarke smiled dazzlingly at her and it didn't take long for her resolve to crack. "Fine, I'll get my swimsuit."

"Yes! I'll meet you back here in like ten minutes, it's way too hot to walk so I'm getting the jeep. Can we get ice cream after?"

"If we both survive I would love to get ice cream after."

Clarke fist pumped the air and Lexa's heart melted. "See you in a few!" Clarke yelled before disappearing from her room. 

Lexa moved Anya's letter and pictures to her desk to be looked at later and dug a swimsuit out of her drawer. In a few minutes her girlfriend would be there to pick her up and take her out. Her girlfriend. Lexa couldn't stop thinking it. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see how soft her face looked. Her girlfriend. Well, maybe she did have heart eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much you guys for sticking with me! this fic was super fun to write and im always happy to provide cute fluffy fics for this ship!  
> thank you to my awesommeeee beta, thefriendlychip.tumblr.com, she's incredible. seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> several things.  
> lets just pretend their school is so small they have co ed soccer becuase their school so small
> 
> i am also completley making all this up as i go i have never been to a debate meeting/practice or a debate itself i am so sorry i have also never been in a public highschool so i apologize for that literally im running on bullshit and google rn
> 
> basically I feel ten feet with this idea, hit the ground, and just kept rolling with it


End file.
